In The Rain
by savingkii
Summary: Left numb and deeply scarred both mentally and physically, from a mission gone wrong. Although blind in one eye Hinata has never seen life more clearly, now with no real goal what will she do next. older set of cast KibaXHin, SasuXHin, KakashiXHin others
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

The rain was beating down ruthlessly, making her path even more of a unforgivable struggle. Drenched to the bone, yet not seeming to notice.

Scratched again this time on her face. Running forward with such force, bringing the snapped twig with her tangled in her hair.

She just kept running, her heart beating fast, fuelled by adrenaline. Blood coursing through her whole body, everything throbbed even her finger tips. She was out of breath panting, but pushed on, further, harder just to keep moving forward not stopping.

She lost her footing, the ground was moving up to meet her she closed her eyes, she hit the ground harder then she expected, her body rolled, she reached out grabbing the ground, her finger digging in to the wet soil and rotted leaves, she forced her self up and kept running.

This time the rain came again, with renewed hostility, the wind lashing it against her, each raindrop felt sharp and tearing against her skin. Her legs started moving slower, her chest hurt, desperately taking in quick shallow breaths. Her legs finally gave way, this time not even bracing her self, as her face connected with the ground. Her mouth still slightly open as she struggled for breath on the forest floor, the ground merging with the darkness as her eyelids closed, her consciousness slipped away.

She choked and spluttered, out the leaves and dirt that had collected in her mouth, as she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes she found her self still on the floor. Judging by the light it had been day for a few hours, yet she couldn't tell how long she had been lying there, it could have been a matter of hours or days.

She tried lifting her head, she found it heavier then led all she could manage to muster the strength for, was to turn her body so it faced up. She lay there staring at the forest sky, gazing at the grayish light trying to filter through the leafless dark branches. Closing her eyes again, immediately plummeting back to sleep. She was woken suddenly, by the howling scream of an animal. Night had already fallen; it was no longer safe to be here.

She found she had enough strength to push her body up in to a sitting position. Her limbs where stiff, her body was numb from the cold, though she found it painful to move, she gritted her teeth as she tried to put weight on her feet, but lost balance and fell again. She lay still for a minute trying to find the strength to try to stand again. She stood on her second attempt stumbling forward reaching out and holding on to a tree trunk for stability.

Glancing around, looking for any changes in her surrounding in the distance. There were none, it seemed like endless forest in every direction. Through the dark of the night, She set of walking; there was no distinction to tell from one path to another, she just walked in the direction she found easiest. She had been walking for what it felt to her hours, and not seeming to make much progress. It started to rain again, she was shivering, hyperthermia already set in. She found it hard to keep her eyes open as she stumbled on through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

She was awoken by something being tugged up away from her, but she couldn't seem to stay aware of anything. The comfort from the warmth her body was feeling was making it impossible to stay alert.

The next time she wakes she feels the heat radiate up from the water before her body is lowered in to it. She recognises the sensation of flesh on flesh, her arm being raised, she could feel the fibers of a cloth soaked in tepid water and soap being rubbed gently in a circular motion across her skin.

All this she had observed with her skin, however not every thing can be attained by touch. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she confirms herself to be naked in the water, on either side of her, naked masculine legs. Seeking a more primitive comfort she leans further into the man's chest.

" w-who are you". Her voice foreign to her own ears.

Hair tickles her neck as he leans forward placing his chin over her shoulder to whisper in to her ear "Your fever is still high and your wounds aren't healed yet, don't try to move. I won't hurt you"

He proceeded to scrub in a very methodical manner down her arm and across her chest.

Too drained to muster any sort of emotion, she lets her head collapse back on to his shoulder.

Looking up, lazily gathering the mans appearance, black hair, smoothed down at the back and longer strands of it clinging to the side of his face, due to the steam rising up from the water.

Reaching up and grasping a weak hold of his chin and turning his face towards her to gain a better view.

The man looks directly at her; he has dark brown eyes almost black, his eyes and hair appearing even darker in contrast to his pale skin and sharp features.

Feeling her eyelids get heavier, she calls upon her last bit of strength to whisper "Your voice, your face so familiar. Finally succumbing to sleep her arm slips back in to the water.

"Hmn" she hears him reply through the fog of her conscious.

* * *

Sharp pain pierces her, gritting her teeth in retaliation, letting out a little whimper as is pressure placed down on the jagged hole in her abdomen.

The man finishes wrapping a bandage around her waist. He looks up at her noticing she's awake " Your lucky the kurnai didn't hit any major organs".

"Oh" is her lazy reply. He places an arm behind her back and lifts her in to a sitting position; he supports her against him and keeps his arm on her back as a support. With his other hand he brings forward a bowl of what looks to be soup.

He dips the spoon in and brings it to her mouth. She hesitates but opens her mouth non-the less. He proceeds to feed her like you would and infant.

Having had enough she gently pushes his hand away, numbly looking down, she find she's wearing a dark blue top that's to big for her, it goes down to her mid thigh. Glancing around, she finds herself to be in a dingy little room, not very much light coming from the little window high upon the gray wall. To her left a door, not really taking anything in, she leans back into the man.

* * *

Nuzzling further into the warm her first thoughts are Akamaru, however his scent and fur were absent.

Realizing it to be flesh as the person moves, to tighten their hold on her, half smiling ah she thinks Kiba.

He had always invaded her personal space, but in recent years he had gotten bolder and even done it in his sleep. Absentmindedly playing with his hair, running her fingers through it. She hears him grumble slightly and press him self-closers to her.

'_Better wake him, before Shino wakes and pushes him a way with a wall of insects_.'

Opening her eyes expecting to see her self tangled in the Inunuzuka's arms and the bright light filtering through the thin fabric of the green tent.

Only her eye's, see her self in the arms of the man with dark hair and pale skin, sleeping on a futon in the little dark gray room.

Wanting to get a better look at the man's face she moves strands of his hair away from his face and stares blankly at him. His eyes half open at the contact of her hand on his cheek, he carries on gazing at her through lidded eyes as she shifts breaking his hold and sitting up.

Her bladder was full, she probably hadn't relieved her self properly in days. Looking back down at the man who had now propped him self up on one elbow. He looked so relaxed as he watched her still half asleep, not even seeming to be fazed by the strange injured woman he had taken in and bathed with, treated her injuries, fed, and slept with.

" I-I need to relieve my self " she let out in a harsh croaky voice.

"Ah" he responds sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, before slightly yawning. He sluggishly gets up on to his knee and places one of her arms over his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her up in to a standing position with him.

"Can you walk"? Nodding once they slowly walk over to the door on the left. It leads to a corridor with a low ceiling with doors on either side of it length, and a door at the very end of the corridor. He turns her towards the first door on the left "You can use what you want in there, I am going to make something to eat".

Leaving her to go into the bathroom, recognizing the bathtub they bathed in, she finding a few of his belongings on top of the sink. A small bar of soap, a little blue towel, his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

Then she notices a plain black comb resting on the edge of the bathtub. It had a few strands of her navy blue hair caught in it. Picking it up and running her finger along the teeth.

_'He must of combed my hair with it'._

* * *

After she was finished she made her way down the corridor looking for the young man. She could smell something being fried and then she herd some noises, following the sound she found him in a small kitchen cooking with the door open.

Watching him for a moment, he was topless and was just wearing shorts. It was obvious from the way his muscles had developed that he was a ninja. There was only one person she could think that matched his physique; she tried out her hunch "Sasuke" she called from the doorway.

"Humn" he responded looking straight at her not the slightest bit surprised, she recognized him

"Erm where are we"? Slightly stunned by his laid back response.

"Bunker in the forest" He was plating up the simple breakfast.

"Oh" she said, with not knowing how else to reply

"How many days have I been"?

"Asleep, five days" he said cutting her question short. Indicating with his head to sit down at the small table.

"Oh" is all she said as she sat down opposite him.

They ate in silence; she didn't ask him why he had rescued her. Nor did she ask what he intended to do with her next. She simply accepted the fact that she was here with him at this moment.

She felt no embarrassment that he had seen and touched her naked or that he has dressed her. It was necessary and convenient to do things they way he did. However she wasn't going to thank him, he did this out of his own free will, whether it is on a whim or for a greater purpose she didn't feel indebted to him.

* * *

Shivering slightly as she walked down the corridor, the only piece of clothing she wore was his T-shirt. He noticed and stepped closer, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to his chest, his torso cold against her back.

Reaching for his free arm, she held his between hers and stroked it slightly and blew into it, to stimulate some heat. Letting it go as he the open the door, they were back in the room with the futon.

Picking her up and placing her on the futon wrapping the sheet around her. Kneeling at eye level with her,he tells her " I am leaving now ".

He didn't wait for her to respond neither did she; he stood and left the room. Some time had passed since he left; she was now sitting there wondering what to do. He hadn't told her to wait for him or that he was even coming back. Not being able to decide whether she should stay or leave.

She didn't feel grateful to him and there was nothing to keep her here, but the was nothing to go back to either.

A few hours had past since he had left, deciding to explore the bunker she found most of the doors were locked apart from the three rooms she had been in, she didn't try the one at the end of the corridor, having a feeling that it would be unlocked. She was standing in the kitchen still wrapped in the sheet, her back to the door when she herd him call her "Hyuuga"

"Hinata" she stated without turning around.

"Hinata" he repeated. She felt him walking closer, and pause just an inch behind her she, could feel his hair tickle her cheek and his breath on her neck as he whispered in to her ear "I am back".

"Oh" she uttered.

After they ate a meal in silence. He stood "Come" she followed. They walked in to the bathroom. He let the water fill the tub; he slid the bed sheet of her letting it fall to the floor and taking off her T-shirt.

She didn't resist, if she was angry or embarrassed she didn't show it, she watched impassively as he unwrapped the bandages. He turned the taps off and undressed him self. He picked her up, stepped in to the bath along with her. He sat there with her in between his legs. Pinking up her arm and starting to gently scrub with the small blue cloth.

She let, him she hadn't stopped him or protested in anyway. She wanted to see his face, the expression he wore. She swiveled and turned her body so she was now facing him. He looked directly at her, his face emotionless. Bringing her hands to his face she cupped his cheek. He lent slightly in to her touch.

With her other hand she traced his feature with her finger lightly. "Sasuke" she said to her self as if reminding her self whom the face belongs to. He took her hand and carried on with what he was doing.

He dried her and dressed her wounds as she combed her own hair. Then he brought out a clean set of clothes a T-shirt and shorts. He dressed her in the T-shirt and wore the shorts himself. They slept on the same futon together and in the morning she found her self in his arms.

They'd then have breakfast together, he would then simply state he was leaving and leave. Hours later he would find her in the state he had left her in, wrapped in the sheet. He'd tell her he's back, her response all ways the same "oh".

They would then eat and he would always wash her, they would go to sleep without saying a word.

They followed this routine for a month.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto

* * *

By now her wounds had healed a little, the bruises faded, her body no longer sore, she had regained a lot of her strength, she could have left any time she wanted, but didn't. Like always she was standing in the sheet he had wrapped her in this morning. She felt a presence behind her she was waiting for him to say "I am back". It never came.

She turned to see what was wrong, in front of her was a rain nin "who are you?" he demanded.

She stayed silent, " Why are you here" again she stayed silent.

He attacked lunging forward with a kurnai, she effortlessly dodged, now dropping the sheet. She activated byakugan; the rain nin recoiled back into a defensive stance recognizing the bloodline limit. She attacked driving him back whilst thrusting her palms at him, the rain nin trying to duck and dodge her advances, but her attacks came more rapidly, he felt the final blow hit hard, square on his chest as he spat up blood, his heart exploded.

Staring at the dead man on the floor she smiled slightly, finally finding her reason for leaving. She searched the man for weapons and supplies as she stripped him of his chunnin vest. She searched the room for one of Sasuke shorts not finding any in the room she went to look in the bathroom. Sasuke found her rooting around in the bathroom. He called to her "Hinata"

She turned to him, her eyes seemed faintly more alive, she had a splatter of blood dripping down the side of her face, her hair disheveled somewhat and she was wearing a chunnin vest over his T-shirt. Sauntering towards him, her hands drifting to the rope around his waste, curious to see what she does next, he leans down and whispers in her ear "I am back".

She unties the rope around his waste letting it fall to the floor his pants loosen; she pulls them down off him. She looks up at his face to see a hint of amusement in his eyes. She then proceeds to unzip his top and slide it down off his shoulders. She then unzips the chunnin vest and lets in fall to the floor she tugs off the t-shirt.

She reaches out for his hand and leads him towards the bath, stepping in to the bath she turn to him looks him in the eyes and whispers "Sa-su-ke" with a smirk on his face he steps into the tub, growing ever more intrigued by her actions. He sits down and removes the bandages around her waist, while she turns on the tap and lets the water fill around them.

She kneels down facing him and picks up the blue cloth she lifts his arm, starting with his hand she scrubs down his arm towards his chest, across his shoulder up his neck to his face. Letting the cloth slip, she starts to trace his features with the tip of her finger's. Seeing her transfixed with his face, he begins to wash her instead.

She was running her hand through his hair, pushing it up and away from his face. Noticing the water overflowing she reaches back to turn the tap off, her reach falling short, he leans forward to do it for her. Taking the opportunity to make the distance between their bodies even smaller Hinata presses her chest against his, wraps her arm around his back and up to back of his head, she weaves her hand through his hair and grips in slightly, drawing his head down closer to her she whispers in his ear "I am leaving now".

She draws back to see his face, he looks at her blankly and reply's "Oh". This causing a small smile escape her lips. Abruptly standing she pulls him up along with her, grabbing the towel from the side, he follows her out of the tub, letting her dry him. Once they where both dry, Sasuke knelt down to bind the bandages. He was just about the leave the room to fetch a new T-shirt when she grabs his arm stopping him . He looks back at her "pants, I need pants".

"Hmn" he answered.

When he returned with a clean pair of shorts for hers she had already dressed herself in his white shirt, it went down past her knees, he dressed her in the shorts, and then she put the chunnin vest back on. Putting back on his black pants, she helped him tie the purple rope.

Hinata led him to the small kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboard looking for something edible, he made them both a simple meal. As usual they ate in silence, he left the plates on the table this time he didn't clear anything away.

She went in to their bedroom stepping over the body as if it wasn't even there; she fetched back the sheet and brought it to Sasuke, who was still sitting at the kitchen table still waiting for her. She sat her self down on his lap as she pressed her forehead to his and wrapped the sheet around him. The tips of their noses touching, she looked in to his eyes, ever so dark compared to his skin. His arm's holding her in place so she didn't fall back. She pulled away slightly, "The rains coming" she uttered in a hushed voice. "Ah" he answered watching through half lidded eyes as she nestle her self in his lap hiding her face in the side of his neck her head resting on his shoulder. They herd the rainfall and felt the presence of intruders sneaking in to the bunker. The rain nin running down the long corridor, reaching the door of the kitchen pushing it opens only to find two empty seats.

* * *

Hinata was now on her way back to Khonoha, wondering how she will be received, she had been missing for almost six months.

How would her farther react, her cousin her family elders, her friends, letting out a dry laugh " I wonder what would Naruto think, if he found out I had been with Sasuke"

"Sasuke" she whispered, what exactly was he to her.

They had escaped from the bunker together and spent the night at an inn together in the nearest village. She had watched his sleeping form, feeling her head rise and fall with his chest as he breathed, she gotten too used to every little aspect of him, his skin, his smell, his touch, his breath, his hold, his whispers, his greeting, his hair, his eyes, his face. His face she reached up and traced it with her fingers. She gathered the blanket around him and enclosed it around him. She had left him in the dead of night asleep.

If I had stayed would he have taken me with him, would we have carried on that way, keeping me enveloped in his little bubble of safety, waiting for him to return and being embraced with all his attention focused on me, and solely on me. Was I merely something to pass the time with, some sort of pet to cuddle and care for? Either way I don't care what I was to him, I didn't reject the comfort he provided me I needed it I accepted it willingly, but nor do I feel indebted to, I hold no great feelings of love towards him. So what is it exactly I feel for him, when I was with him felt numb no pain, no anger, no loneliness, yet no, joy, no love, no happiness, I felt warm and comfortable. I would probably accept it again.

Lost in her thought's she hadn't noticed she already passed through Khonohas gates. Being surrounded at once by the anbu she is taken directly to an interrogation room. She found her self sitting at a table sitting opposite the hokage and two other people she did not recognize, and anbu guards.

"Hyuuga Hinata you have five months a three weeks and five days unaccounted for, report" demanded the Hokage. Should she tell them the truth or merely stay quiet what was the point of telling them when they could just as easily search her mind for the answers.

"After I was separated from my team, I was captured by mist nins, I awoke in a cell, realizing I had been captured I waited one week for rescue. I then attempted suicide to keep the secrets of my bloodline. After my failed suicide I was but under constant surveillance, I was experimented on daily and examined. Due to these experiments my right eye has now been rendered completely blind. She lifted her head to show the visible slash scar running through her pupils-less white eye.

" Your Byakugan is it still effective can you still activate it"! One of whom she presumed to be an elder from her family exclaimed.

"Yes, how ever for shorter periods of time, perhaps with training I could prolong it." She stated calmly

"How did you escape from the mist"? The Hokage interrupted.

"When I was being transported to a different location, I was initially made unconscious for the journey however I had awoken prematurely. I then attacked the guards, I had managed to escape but I was wounded heavily," answered Hinata

"What was your location at this point?" questioned the Hokage

" I can not tell you may exact location, on any possible bearings, other then I was in a large forest"

" How did you survive?" the Hokage less forcefully inquired, knowing this was already a traumatic enough ordeal for the woman.

This was the question, how did she survive on a whim or for amusement. Should she tell them about Sasuke, or leave it for them to find out forcefully.

Noticing she was hesitating "Hinata" the hokage prompted.

" I-I was rescued" was her unsure reply

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her reply this was the first time since the interrogation began that Hinata's stutter had returned and she hesitated at that.

"By whom" she probed even further.

"Uchiha Sasuke" she calmly stated.

She hared a gasp of disbelief and shock evident on all three of her interviewers faces.

"Did you say the Uchiha did"! He asked again in shock

" Why"! The Hyuuga elder grilled

"I don't know" was her response

" What is your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke"? She quizzed further

" I am not sure" was her honest answer.

" Well that would explain the male clothes," the Hokage stated

"Are they his " Tsudnade asked

" Yes"

"Hmm, you will leave them in our care to be examined" she ordered as she motion for one of the anbu and whispered something in his ear.

"How did the two of you interact"?

" We hardly ever spoke, he fed me and treated my wounds, he bathed me and then we would both go to sleep"

"He bathed you"! The Hyuuga elder hissed

" I was hardly in any condition to do it my self " she said simply

Every one was quiet surprised by her retort.

" From what I can gather it seems to be quiet an intimate relationship, how long where you with him, did you manage to gain any information, where is he now, what is he planning next, or any information on the new jestu he attained"? The hokage interrogated

" I was with him for approximately one month and a week, I last left him in a small inn just off the land of sound. He is being pursued by rain nins, he had a bunker in the forest, which he used as a base. He would leave every day for about six or eight hours, that's all I know I never saw him use any jestu" Hinata answering as much she could.

" Humm, how did you escape him" she asked not really satisfied with her answer hoping she might of fought with sasuke in order to leave, so she could get knowledge on his abilities.

" I left while he slept" she answered

" And he simply let you go" she asked doubtfully

"Yes" Hinata said.

By the time she was released it was already late people where asleep now, she still had to go back in tomorrow for further questioning. They had stripped her of Sasuke's clothes; she was now wearing standard chunnin uniform. Expecting Neji or another branch member to be waiting there, to escort her back to the compound. Ah so they hadn't been informed yet, she couldn't face going back tonight not after being interrogated the whole day. Probably a courtesy from Tsunade, smiling there was only one place she could think to go.

* * *

Standing out side his window she knocks once quietly; Akamaru ear twitches as he catches her sent. He barks waking Kiba; he looks out the window seeming slightly confused. Then immediately he's at the window sliding it open. "Hinata"! He shouts pulling her into an embrace pressing her hard against him, as if to confirm that she's real. " Your safe, your safe and your back" sighing out with relief while holding her tightly and nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

Her scent seems slightly odd to him, it seem to be tainted and mix with other smells, sterile smells from a hospital, damp stale smell as if she had been sitting an ill-ventilated room all day, although faint a masculine scent that dominated hers somewhat.

Hinata was now facing Akamaru with open arms as the big white excited dog came bounding towards her and using all his self-control not to jumps up at her. Licking her face as she grabbed tufts of his big white fluffy fur, She couldn't help becoming excited with him, laughing after a long time.

She felt Kiba arm snake round her waste, and his head press in to the back of her neck his hold getting tighter "where have you been, what happened to you, are you hurt, when did you get back"? Kiba asked few of the million questions racing through his mind, hurt worry and relief in his voice. She relaxed back in to his hold, Cupping her face and turning her so she was looking directly at him. She had lost a lot of weight her face was no longer as full, her expression was calm, she wasn't blushing beat red or stuttering out his name like she would do by now and pushing him off.

Its then he noticed the scar running through her right eye, he waved his thumb right over it and she hadn't flinched. The tear that where already formed, started to fall " your blind" he breathed out in shock. Leaning into his touch she sighed "only in one".

"What happened… to you" his voice broken and tears rolling down the red fangs. It hurt to look at his face, she buried her head in his chest "please I just want to rest" she murmured into him, "I missed you". She could feel his tears drop from the bottom of his chin on to the top of her head wetting her forehead.

His voice softer now, calmer " I missed you too".

She woke the next morning still held tightly in his embrace, and Akamaru lying on the other side of her as if he was guarding her from any one that would take her away, or preventing her from leaving. She smiled, truth be told she was half expecting it to be Sasuke, she hazily looked up at Kiba, he was awake watching her shifting up so she was eye level, she pressed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes as her hand played with his hair, she couldn't decipher all the emotions running through him, but he seemed lost in thought. She could still see tear marks on his cheek she gently kissed it. " I made you cry " she spoke softly.

Kiba released the breath he had been holding and pulled her closer, so her head was now on his shoulder, focusing on a strand of her hair he held in his hand " I love you" he whispered " I know" was her reply. He let out a dry humor less laugh, "I wasn't quite sure, if this was a dream or reality. You have no idea how many times I dreamt of your return." Smiling sadly at her. "But in my dreams you always loved me."

She sat up, he rose with her, " I should get going, I have to be at the Hokage's tower for further questioning at nine," she informed him, trying to change the subject. " I don't want to let you go, let me come with you", he requested as he pressed his lips to her right eye.

She nodded " But don't tell Shino I am back I want to surprise him, do you think his expression will change" she said playfully. "Yah I am sure even the stiffs will " he said solemnly his words drifting off by the end. He was looking in to her face rubbing her right cheek with his thumb gently " I'll get dressed".

"Umm" she nodded she herd Akamaru whine and rub his head against her "shush I am here now" trying to soothe him and nuzzling her face in his fur. " I missed you as well".

They walked through the village together, she didn't want any one to see her, she didn't want to bump into any one and have to explain what had happened to her, she would give her official account and not speak of it again. She especially didn't want to see Sakura and most of all Naruto. Keeping close to Kiba her head down as they walked slowly towards the tower.

" Welcome back" she herd a playful yet deep voice say shocking her out of her retrieve looking up to see Kakashi walking quietly beside her, she stepped closer to Kiba and reached for his hand. Kiba reacting to her action pulled her in to him and put a protective arm around her "Kakashi sensei" he regarded him with a slight scowl.

Kakashi laughed nervously and raised both his hands, at her obvious discomfort around him " Now, now Hinata chan, I don't know what you've herd about me, but I am honestly not like that" he tried to defend him self " I am here to escort you to your interview, I will be sitting in on it this time, Kiba I am afraid you'll have to part ways here" He instructed in a serious tone.

This time he directed his full glare at the junnin; he hesitated not wanting to let her go. Hinata took hold of both his hands and squeezed them " Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll find you once I am done, don't wait for me" she whispered into his ear slightly pushing his hands away and turning not giving him a second glance, she carried on walking.

Kakashi still walking alongside her " I see you've lost your stutter, and I had thought it was quite cute" She had known he was listening and she didn't feel embarrassed by his statement. " Oh" she responded

"I am sure, Naruto will be overjoyed to see you, Hinata chan" He drew out her name and the chan, trying to goad a reaction from her.

"Oh" she replied once again.

" One word replies did you pick that habit up from Sasuke" she wasn't surprised that he knew about Sasuke, that's probably why he's here.

"Hmn" she retorted. He raised an eyebrow at her imitation of Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own naruto

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata in your last report, you had informed us that not only had your kekkei Genkai been compromised but you where rescued and have built a strange intimate relation with the wanted S class criminal Uchiha Sasuke, is that correct." summarized the Hokage

She was in the same Interrogation room but two new people had join them, one being Kakashi and the other being an old man with half his face covered in bandages and a deep crossed shaped scar visible on his chin.

She didn't recognize him but presumed he must have been another elder. There was clearly a tense atmosphere around him; he wasn't wanted here, yet he was here. This put Hinata on edge, if more members of the council of elders was forcing them self to be let in this interviews, then that must mean the outcomes of her answer must be of great importance.

Perhaps it would have been better if she had just gone with Sasuke, they probably thought she was dead, it would have been a while before they realized she had become a missing nin. " Yes that is correct" she confirmed the Hokage whilst contemplating other possible out comes. The atmosphere was so thick and tense it felt like it was almost choking her.

" Yesterday you had said that the mist nin's had experimented on you every day, was that for the entire four months and three weeks you where imprisoned for?" asked the Hokage. Hinata hated seeing the Stundade so serious, she had seen her stressed and drunk many times, but she could she why so many respected her, she was truly intimidating when she gazed at you, you could see the true experience of her age.

" Roughly yes " Hinata replied with no emotion.

"These 'experiments', elaborate what is it exactly they did to you" one of the elders questioned, his tone sharp impatient for more details.

Hinata replayed the sickening memories in her head, and contemplated how best to put what they did to her in words. Kakashi sensing her difficulty added "start from the beginning just after they captured you"

"Well at first they tried to make me have my byakugan constantly activated, by forcing me to defend my self under constant attack. I think they were trying to determine how long I could keep it active, how much chakra it exhausted, it's range, and it effectiveness in combat. " She paused for a moment taking slow deep breath " Then after my failed suicide I realized my death would mean nothing they would simply extract my eyes from me whether I lived or died. So I made it my top priority to destroy my own eyes "

" Yes a wise decision" the Hyuuga elder said approving of her actions.

"Is that how you received that injury" the Hokage said indicating to her right eye.

" Yes, I had managed to significantly damage both my eyes, they where able to repair my eyes, however I was much more injured in my right, so they attempted a new experimental treatment on me, they injected chakra directly into my retina"

"Yes of course… by enhancing the retina that would increase the nerve impulses transmitted along your optic nerve." The Hokage deliberated out loud.

Hinata continued with her explanation" however it was to much sensory input my nervouse system couldn't handle it, my body reacting by destroying the connection between my brain and retina and the other soft tissue cells".

"Humm they where probably trying to test if your byakugan could compensate, it's an interesting theory perhaps with better execution it could of worked" The hokage had already drifted off on her own thought's. When the old man with the bandaged eye interrupted. " What sort of relations do you have with Uchiha Sasuke"?

The unexpected question had caught everyone off guard, it was completely off topic, at least I know what he's really interested in now, thought Hinata. She frowned slightly " As I have said I am not exactly sure"

The man probed further more forcefully "Well did you have sexual relations with him."

"It wouldn't be unusual if I had, I am a Kunoichi we do what we must, but no I didn't" she raised an eyebrow at the fact that the man seemed visibly disappointed, he didn't seem to be the type to be perverted and even the late Jiraiya wouldn't bring something like that up in this situation with out a reason. What was he plotting?

" Would you say he held you in special regard" Ah she knew what he was up to now, he was making a judgment whether or not they could use her to spring the honey trap, surly he would see right through it.

"Perhaps it would seem that he did, but I can't be certain, for all I know he could do this sort of thing all the time. Nonetheless he may not do it again, I was clearly the one at a disadvantage," she answered

"No I think he does see something in you, well judging from his character this isn't something he does every day or just to anyone." Asserted kakashi.

The man spoke again " I would like to have her detained and put under constant surveillance under a root operative."

"I will not allow that, not only as a member of the main branch but as the next in line as head, that would bring great dishonor to the Hyuuga clan" disputed the clan elder.

"I won't allow it either, I will place her under Hatake kakashi care, she will be trained by him to deal with her new handicap and also be under his constant surveillance, with a pre existing member of root already on his team surely you have no problem with that, Danzo" challenged the Hokage

So he was Danzo leader of root, why was he so interested in Sasuke? "Very well I agree, on a condition she is to be taken off active duty, till further notice" Danzo demanded

"Fine" the Hokage, agreed begrudgingly growing tired of this entire situation " You are dismissed, Kakashi show her, her new home."

"Right away" Kakashi stood up and gestured toward the door " after you Hyuuga san"

* * *

Just as Kakashi and Hinata where leaving the Hokage tower, Kiba greeted them at the entrance. "You waited for me" Hinata stated

" No I didn't " she laughed at his bold face lie and reached out to take his hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

" Where do you have to go now?" Kiba asked noticing that Kakashi was still accompanying them.

" Oh, Kakashi kun has been ordered to become my new best friend, so I'll be sleeping over at his place for a bit" Both Kakashi and Kiba stop walking at Hinata's remark, It was completely out of character, she had explained the situation something on akin to the way Kiba would of, but she had also address Kakashi as kun, this was very odd coming from a girl who had always used the appropriate name suffixes. She tugged on Kiba's hand " Is something wrong" she asked as if she hadn't done something out of the ordinary.

Kiba frowned slightly but then shook it off "No nothing, so why are you under surveillance" Just as Hinata was about to answer Kakashi cut in " I think you should keep that between us Hinata chan".

" Oh sure" she answered yet again out of character, Kiba didn't let it slide this time "You know you've started talking like me" she mock frowned and drew her self closer to him so that she was hugging his arm " It truly is terrible when one of my stature, would speak so lowly and crudely as one such yourself" she replied trying her best impression of Shino.

Kiba covered her mouth with his hand " Never talk like that again, ever" She nodded and licked his hand he jumped slightly "eww you licked me!" she produced a sly little smile and used her most seductive tone " Oh you didn't like it?"

"Well perhaps I did" kiba replied in an equally seductive tone.

"Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat feeling the need to remind them of his presence. "We've arrived" Kakashi showed them both in to his humble yet clean accommodation. It was a simple one bedroom flat. With a small open plan kitchen sharing the same space as the sitting area, which consisted of a table and two chairs, the bedroom even smaller then the kitchen, simple bathroom with a shower.

It felt strange standing in the aloof man's flat, and even more daunting that she would have to stay here with him. Surely she was the victim here, she hadn't done anything wrong she had followed protocol, but she knew she had gotten off lightly, thanks to her birth right, the only time she had felt it be useful and the grace of Stunade.

She still felt anxious she needed comfort something familiar to feel safe. She turned to see Kiba, right next to her holding her hand, oh how grateful she felt that he was here with her, that he had waited those long hours outside the Hokage's tower for her. She had a sudden urge to be closer to him to hug him, so she wrapped her arms around his side and buried her face in his jacket. He wrapped an arm around her and the other stroked her hair.

" What's wrong?" he whispered. She didn't know what was wrong she just had this impulsive need for comfort, that impulse she knew she had to change, it have to go if she was ever to become independent, but for now she didn't care there was someone here to cater for it. Her grip tightens around him, her hand digging into grabbing fistfuls of his jacket fabric.

" Talk to me Hinata," he whispered his voice pleading. She pulled away and turned her back to him, Kakashi having enough tact to leave the room, but he could probably still hear everything from the other room anyway.

Kiba not letting her slip away hugged her from behind, an uttered a pledge in to her hair " I will never let anyone take you again" she could feel the anger in his words his whole body tense, she lean back into him a stroked his arms to calm him, she could feel the rage quiver out of his body.

She remembered the anguished look he wore when he saw her captured the look that turned in to pure rage; she could remember the sound of the furious swarm of bugs fiercely attacking her captures. She never wanted him to wear that look again, no never again not for her sake.

Turning in his hold she wiped the rage filled tear away, she cupped both side of his face and kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, finally she ghosted her lips across his, she could feel his breath on hers. She closed her eyes and held him. Because nothing but emptiness existed outside of this embrace, if she were to let go she would lose her self, and fall back in to this painful numbness that was constantly eating away at her, the pain penetrating even deeper with every second that past.

Wanting to scream in agony and torment, her only brief relief from her own tortures thoughts was this basic of comforts. To be held, to feel the warmth, to hear the heartbeat, to be able to breathe in his scent. Letting all else simply dissolve into nonexistence, but this peace couldn't last forever.

"Its time you left Kiba" Kakashi voice breaking through the sereneness of the moment. Kiba reluctantly pulled away and cupped her face "I will be here anytime you need me" she nodded; he bent down and kissed her right eye.

She followed him to the door "I'll see you tomorrow "she said " yeah, first thing" he added. With that he left jumping down off the building, once on the ground looking up and waving, Hinata waving back, once she could no longer see his figure in the distance she shut the door.

Kakashi had already laid out a simple meal for them both on the table, it was then she realized she hadn't eaten all day but still she wasn't particularly hungry, non the less she sat down an ate. The meal went by uneventfully, Kakashi had tried to make conversation, but after two or three one-word responses he soon gave up. For sleeping arrangements he had offered her his bed, but she refused deciding upon sleeping on a futon in the front room.

No sooner after she had fallen asleep the images of her torture came flooding back, the pain the fear so real, she was sweating, shaking, screaming, finally awaken by Kakashi voice. "HINATA! HINATA! WAKE UP!" he was kneeling next to her shaking her shoulders, she awoke with a gasp instantly reaching out and clinging on to Kakashi, being at a loss of how else to comfort her he whispered "it was just a dream".

"No" she replied, "it was a memory."

"I'll get you some water" Kakashi tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go "no, stay this is the first time I've been alone since I've escaped, stay please" she pleaded in a broken whisper, Kakashi not being able to reject her, simply nodded and sat there.

Sitting there she felt she had fallen in to that void once again, clinging on to the man in front of her was her only life line but it was fading, her eyelids growing heavier " Kiba" she uttered as she drifted of to sleep "Sa-suke" she murmured in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. She stared at what little of the room she could see from her prospective with out moving. Another place she didn't recognize, she was getting sick of waking up places she didn't know, it made her miss the gloomy little room in the bunker, it was the only bit of stability she had in half a year.

The haze still not fully lifted yet, she noticed her throat was sore, and chest felt heavy and strangely warm. Wait, heavy and strangely warm that's an odd combination, she lifted her head to see what was wrong. There nestled on her chest was a small wrinkly pug.

Puzzled, and the only possible action she could think of doing was to gently poke the dog. He retaliated by nipping her finger "That's what you get for poking me awake" slightly taken back by the unusual deep voice, coming from the small creature.

"Pakun?" she had seen him once or twice before from when she had joint missions with team Kakashi. She sat up and the dog tumbled down to her tummy "sorry" she said picking him up and holding him up in front of her face. "Yeah, you should be" he grumbled out "kakashi already left by the way, some time ago actually. He said you can help yourself to the food in the fridge"

" Did he say when he was going to be back"?

"No" Pakun replied she sighed and looked down " Why was there something you wanted to do?"

" Yes" she let out in a disappointed sigh "It's been three days already since I have been back in Khonoha and Shino and Kurenai sensei don't even know I am back, Oh and the baby I want to see how much Kurenai sensei's baby changed" her voice had adopted a pleading tone. "Ok, ok, I understand, I'll let you see them" her face lit up "but" he continued "only if you cook me those sausages Kakashi 's been hiding in the fridge, and that Inuzuka kid will have to bring them here."

"Kiba but" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She answered, it was Kiba looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep, his already messy hair was standing up in odd angles. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes instead, a gray vest top with black jeans, which meant he didn't have a mission today. Hinata didn't say anything about his appearance "_probably look the same_" she thought. She smiled took his hand and lead him in.

" I was just about to make breakfast, you haven't eaten yet, right" she said as she was entering the kitchen "no, Kakashi sensei not here then" Kiba asked noticing Pakun.

"He left a while ago apparently, where's Akamaru you didn't bring him"

"No he's with Hana, here I'll help". He said taking over the stove for her. The sausages had turned out slightly burnt but Pakun didn't seem to mind, "so" Kiba began "Pakun's your guard then."

"Something like that" she shrugged "They shouldn't be treating you like this, you're the victim here, instead they're treating you like a prisoner" he expressed with a frown, full of annoyance.

"This is necessary Kiba, for the safety and security of the village". Pakun explained. "She isn't a threat!" he shouted getting more heated he stood shoved away from the table.

" I don't mind" she responded gently sitting him back down on his seat, "I still get to see you" she was combing her fingers through his hair. He calmed down at her touch, " yeah I suppose" he pulled her into his lap, Hinata smiled at how easily placated he was. She buried her head in his chest and drew little circles with her finger on his stomach. He smelt her hair, flared his nostrils and pulled a way in distaste "Uhh you smell like Kakashi sensei."

"Oh" she said, as she looked up to his face "sorry" she offered. "No I am sorry" he let out a breath and relaxed his features "it's just that I want you to my self, I don't like smelling others on you".

" Speaking of other people, can you do me a favor? " she requested in a cheerful voice. He raised an eyebrow at her change in mood "depends" Kiba replied looking at her skeptically

Which she met with a coy smile " I want to reunite team eight, with the new addition of course" she added in mock seriousness " Of course " he said playing along. "Could you bring them here for me" she asked in a soft silky voice, sitting up so she was eye level with him alluringly examining his face with hooded eyes. Too captivated with her actions he distractedly answered, " Sure, they'll be here".

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh, not loud enough for the already very tense and angry and also violent Hokage could hear. He was in a precarious position, he was reporting to the Hokage and the council of elders as well as the leader of root, his findings on Hinata. " I am certain Hyuuga Hinata is not a spy or a threat to this village in any immediate way, however I do believe she is a valuable asset to us, that would lead to detaining Uchiha Sasuke."

"How so" one of the elders asked curiously. " Well it seems that Hinata personality" he paused in thought "no… perhaps deeper her state of mind, her perception seems to have altered, most likely due to her recent trauma. I believe the reason in which Sasuke was drawn to her was because she would not react to him in the way most would, perhaps in comparison to placing a new born in front of a monster".

"Hmm I see, as long as the monster does not harm the child, the child would not have a reason to fear it, it would think it was another being such as it's self." Danzo said picking up on Kakashi's Idea, reevaluating his opinion of the Copy Nin.

" Yes exactly, however the longer she stays here, she will learn to readjust, and her appeal will be lost. Action must be taken immediately, hopefully Sasuke's interest in her, has not faded." Kakashi stated is case on urgency. The room fell silent for a moment, thinking through what had just been suggested.

"Surely he will know it is a trap, the next time he were to meet her again, I don't see how he would so blindly fall into this obvious trap." The elder pointing out the main flaw in his plan.

"I have of course, thought of that, and I believe he will take the risk, judging from his past actions I can safely say that he will consider all the possible out comes and dangers, If his interest in her is still present, then he will take the bait non the less."

The Hokage who had been silent through out the meeting finally spoke "I had a feeling you would come to this conclusion, I still don't like it, you are seriously suggesting on exploiting this girls trauma, who knows what kind of permanent damage this could leave her with" she had been tense at the beginning of this meeting and as it went on it felt as though a cork screw was winding in the back of her head, mounting up the pressure of making a final decision on this matter, whether to approve or deny either way it would bring a loss.

Danzo on the other hand did not see anything but an opportunity; he spoke up " It would be one sacrifice for the grater good of many".

The Hokage sucked on her teeth in annoyance and faced the full force of her glare towards Danzo. " I don't think the Hyuuga clan would see it that way. And what your asking to do is ethically wrong."

"Ethically wrong or not this is the job of a Kunoichi, who knows when an opportunity like this will present it self again, we must seize it while we can." The root leader said in deeper tone to match the harsh one of the Horkage's.

The elders who had been listening to both sides of the argument made their decision known " We agree with Danzo this is to great of an opportunity to let it slip. We advise you to follow Kakashi plan Stunade."

The Hokage let out a low hiss, she hated when the elders patronized her like that, to use her name rather than her title just to undermine her power. She unconsciously brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on the nail, an action that would indicate that she was deep in thought. Finally sighing and pinching the bridge of a her nose she succumbed to the majority vote " Fine I will allow it, a back up team will have to be no more than a day behind her at all times, and in no way do I want Naruto or Sakura finding out about this. I here by call this meeting to an end. " She said the last part dismissively and feeling suddenly exhausted and needing a change of air, she stood from her seat and left for the door.

* * *

Kiba had already left, with a few hilarious ideas for ways to bring the rest of team eight to Kakashi's apartment. Well hilarious to him anyway, others normally had doubts about his sense of humor. When Kakashi finally appeared back through the door of his apartment looking rather tired and glad to be home. Glad up until he remembered Hinata was staying here, spotting her sitting at his living room table stroking a dozing Pakun.

He wondered how he could of, forgotten such a fact, when she had been the main topic for the past two days; it was a refreshing change from Naruto he supposed. "Ah there's my favorite scarecrow, I wondered where you'd gone". He paused at the door due to her greeting; he swore she became more peculiar every time he saw her. Who knows maybe staying in this place was more detrimental to her, but he shook it off, he was too tired to be thinking of such things.

Without speaking a word he took of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. " I took the liberty to make dinner, I hope you don't mind." Hinata called from the living room, he found some pots and pans already on the stove, picking up the lids and checking the content of each in turn. The food looked good and the smell was making his empty stomach wine for nourishment, he hadn't eaten breakfast before he left, and the meeting had run through all of lunch up until the evening. "No it's ok, thank you".

They ate in a pleasant silence, with only a few out breaks of conversation, to ask each how their day had gone, or whether they enjoyed the meal. Kakashi had wanted to rest, but he knew time was short and he needed to make sure Hinata was able to adapt to her new handicap. " It's time we start training that right eye of yours." Hinata furrowed her brow "training so soon, I thought I was taken off active duty till further notice"

"I am giving you notice now, you'll be placed back on active duty in a weeks time." She let his words sink in, she could only think of one mission they would want her to do so soon, but where they really only giving her a week to prepare.

" Well I guess we should start training then." she agreed.

Just at that moment they herd a crashing sound as if a flowerpot had been knocked over, followed by quick stomping footsteps. "KAKASHI!" an enraged female screamed " YOU STUPID JACKASS, DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!" with out a second to react the howling woman had already kicked the door open. " Kakashi" she growled his name out from the back of her throat her teeth clenched and her face twisted in to a snarl.

She froze, not taking another step in or out, to the point were she had even stop breathing. Her eyes locked on Hinata sitting at the table. Instantly fogging with tears she took one stumbling step forward. "Hinata" she choked out "is that really you" her voice broken with emotion, tears now trickled down her face.

"Sensei" she whispered just as shocked, Kurenai held her arms out inviting Hinata to her. She obliged and threw her self in to a fierce embrace, they clung to each other "oh my sweet little girl, your back, your alive" the older woman pulled back to get a proper look at her, examining her face she gasped at the scar on her right eye "your eye" looking at the badly healed jagged mark brought more tears to her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I am here now, I am safe." "_But not for long"_ she added spitefully in her head. "Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat "Kurenai san about my door" Kureani silenced him with one withering look " Shut up you jackass" Kakashi bowed his head and nodded once "Yes mam'" he knew when to keep his mouth shut near an angry woman.

Kiba emerged at the now broken door, with a giggling brown haired child; of three in his arms, Akane had inherited her mother's distinctive eyes, and the darker olive skin of her farther.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she wandered over to stroke the little girls cheek in Kiba's arms. "She changed so much, come to your big sister," she cooed at the child "Go on" Kiba encouraged tilting her towards Hinata arms.

" You've changed a lot too Hinata" Kurenai came out with, Hinata too distracted with watching Kiba blow raspberries on Akane arm's, the toddler laughing and trying to slap him away with her chubby little hands.

"Hinata?" a deep voice from behind her questioned, she turned her head up to see her tall team mate clad head to toe with his trench coat. He was so quiet on his approach no one had noticed him until he spoke. She broke out a broad smile and handed the child back to Kiba.

She turned and threw her arms around him knowing she would be the one, that would have to, initiate the action for her stotic partner. "I missed you" she spoke first knowing he would need a minute to compose him self, he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

He hadn't spoken but she understood his pain and relief. They stood there silent for long time, she picked up his hand and kissed it, she had learnt to read him well. Shino may have been solitary, and never one to really convey his emotions whether it be by words or physical contact, but knowing he cared dearly about the people around him, even sensitive to the point where he would sulk over the smallest of things.

" I sorry to have to break this reunion up, but we really must leave for training now" Kakashi Interjected. At Kakashi's words everyone looked up, Hinata let out a defeated sigh and nodded. " Training?" Shino questioned.

" Yes, I have another mission soon, I have to be prepared."

"What! No way in hell am I letting you go again. Whats the Hokage thinking of sending you out again, after we only just got you back!" Kiba was outraged a feeling mutually shared buy the other members of the team.

Akane started to cry due to Kiba's angry outburst "sssssshhh I am sorry I didn't mean it, big bro just got mad cos uncle Kakashi is a jerk." He murmured trying to reassure her. " Excuse me " Kakashi said in a offended voice. Akane now turned in Kiba hold to stare at the white haired jonin, and then raising her hand to directly point at him " Jerk" she let out in an unsure voice.

"That's right!"

"Who's my clever little girl"?

"Well done sweetie"

Kiba, Kurenai, and Hinata all chimed in encouragingly "Jerk" she repeated more sure of her self and cheerfully. " No Akane chan that's not.." He then just gave up, he knew it was too late forever in that little girls head, he would be associated to the word jerk. A title he begrudgingly accepted.

The team had decided to join in on the training session, Kakashi was teaching her to sharpen her other senses, with being a Byakugan user she relied heavily on her sight. She was standing blind folded in the woods " Don't activate your Byakugan, I want you to listen out for all the sounds, far beyond than just the people around us, even past the woods that you are in, but into the village. Listen to the wind, to the crunch of every leaf that is stepped on, to the noise of every animal to their very breath, that they take, Listen to the people walking and talking in the town. An react to every thing." Kakashi swiftly lunged forward with a kurani; she swerved out of the way she kicked out at the direction of the attack.

"To slow, be faster" the kurani nicked her cheek from the opposite side she barely managed to move out of the way. She could hear him skid back then nothing, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, she knew that would do nothing but it helped her concentrate, then she herd it a slight whistling sound growing louder, It was a kurani she knocked it out of the way, she herd more five, no six coming towards her from different directions, she ducked, hit another off course, swiveled out of the way but one hit her leg, not too deep she had managed to grab it. Then there was nothing. Kakashi was back with a kick to her gut she held his foot and twisted it, but he had already pulled it free, the attacked her quicker punching kicking, she was able to block and counter but not able to get any real hits on him. It continued on like this for hours, till she dropped on the floor with exhaustion. "That's enough for today".

"You did great Hinata" it was Kiba she could tell by the voice, "really?" she asked skeptically thinking about all the cuts and bruises she obtained. Kiba was the only one that had stayed to the very end, the others had gone home. He was there standing in front of her now lifting upon, to his back in one nibble move.

Exhausted and appreciating the ride home she slumped forward on to him. Resting her chin on top of his head she playfully covered his eyes, "still be able to walk". He grinned at the challenge "easy". They where half way back to Kakashi's house, Hianta had fallen asleep.

He laid her gently on the futon, no sooner was he out the door he herd her screams "NOOO!" she wailed out, he rushed back in, to find her shaking a screaming, in her sleep. Kakashi was kneeling by her " she did this last night as well, I don't think she can sleep by her self". Kiba dropped to his knees and cradled her stoking her hair " Its ok I am here I wouldn't leave you alone." He looked up defiantly at Kakashi " I am staying here" Staring at him challenging him to deny him.

Kakashi gave in " Fine, do what you want" with that he left to his room.

* * *

The rest of the week proceed very similar manner, Kakashi would always be gone before either of them were awake, to be with his team she guessed, during the first two days he would summon Pakun to keep an eye on her, but with nothing unusual to report he soon found a better use for him.

She would make breakfast for Kiba, he would then leave. In her spare time she would train on prolonging her Byakugan. Kurenai and Akane, even Shino would pop in at random times to visit her. At night she would go out and train with Kakashi. Kiba would always be waiting there at the end to take her back. It was the day she hoped wouldn't come, the mission day.

Kakashi had left early as usual, and it would be a little while before he was back. Tightly pressed to Kiba's chest she wriggled a little to loosen his hold. He woke due to her movements "hmmm" he let out sleepily. " Morning" she said pecking his lips and sitting up so she was straddling him. He let a lazy grin form on his lips as a reply, she stayed still in her position for a moment taking in his features, coyly smiling, leaning forward to kiss his lips, "I know what will wake you up."

"Hummm really" he huskily whispered kissing her back.

"Yeah just the thing" she murmured seductively in to his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

naruto belongs to kishimoto

* * *

She had said her goodbyes, well goodbyes to her team anyway the others didn't even know that she was back. Maybe her family wanted nothing to do with her anymore, she probably lost her position as heir when they thought she were dead. She didn't practically care anymore nothing matters, It was enough to live each day as it came.

Running at a steady rhythm to god knows where, on either side was two masked Anbu, and Kakashi, and a man that wore a strange forehead protector, Yamato she thought his name was. She was on a giddy natural high, going back over the memories of the man that put her on this rush of hormonal euphoria. Just thinking about him brought a satisfied smile to her lips.

Having a sudden impulsive urge to shout something. "YAMATO!" The man in question looked up rather bemused. She started giggling "So that, was your name" she confirmed and looked at him with such a radiant smile that it made him blush.

"Hinata focus" Kakashi ordered, "If I knew you where going to be so slaphappy, I wouldn't of let him stay," he grumbled to him self. She ignored him and swapped positions so that she was running along side Yamato. He stiffened slightly, nervous with her sudden interest in him, she smiled sweetly at him and said nothing.

Ahead in the distance they herd howling, Kakashi's ninja hounds had picked up Sasuke sent, and the chase was on. They picked up the pace immediately, the two Anbu ran off ahead disappearing from sight, even Kakashi ran ahead leaving Yamato and Hinata trailing behind. Then abruptly they stopped, one of the dogs' growls "the scent disappeared." Another lifts his head and barks, "I smell him! It's coming from ten meters ahead" then another howls, " I Smell him too, but from the other direction but it keeps disappearing." Kakashi looked concerned "Lets retreat for now, he knows where here, he's toying with us."

They had made camp for the night, with four Anbu, two former and two current, the preparation was done quickly and efficiently. Not that Hinata would have been much help, like with all good things if there were a high then there is a low, it is simply the nature of physics. And oh how she was feeling the low now, she missed Kiba she craved him, his touch, his kisses, but most of all the weight of his larger hand around hers, every time she was tired.

It felt like every time she was remotely happy or comfortable, it would all get swept away by this ill founded and bitter fate. Perhaps Neji was right, fate is a twisted and malicious bitch, and hell would freeze over before you managed to claw your life free from it. She let out at dry laugh, _ "oh great, I am starting to think and agree with Neji." _She was watching Kakashi discussing something with the others and a dog come into the camp to swap patrol with another. She continued with her internal strife, "_that's right aren't I suppose to be crazy, I mean shouldn't I receive therapy to __rehabilitate__ my mind?"_

She laid out her body right where she sat, directly on to the dirt floor, she stared up at the sky, there was no breath taking or awe inspiring sight before her, it was simply the sky, big and dark. Bringing her hand up to her right eye, she ran her finger along the ridges and raised bumps of her scar, and wondered why the new skin of a scar was smooth and soft, wouldn't it be more appropriate if it were rough and gritty.

"Oww" she said with no hint of pain in her tone and in her normal voice. "Are you ok Hinata?" she heard Kakashi concern. With out moving from her position she replied, "I don't know, probably not." It lapsed it to silence for a minute or two, before he replied, "Don't lie there if your tired, sleep in the tent."

"I can't, you know I can't, not with out you." She paused and corrected her self " probably not even with you." She sat up and turned to them with a slightly startled expression as if something had just occurred to her. "I just thought if your both here who's looking after Naruto, we should probably go back and check if he's ok"

" You needn't concern your self with that, but why the sudden urge to see Naruto" Yamato asked worried about her erratic behavior. She shrugged and answered nonchalantly " I don't know maybe, it because I haven't seen him in a while, or because I've been in love with him, for most of my life." At the last part of her statement Yamato seemed slightly taken aback by her confession.

"We should probably sleep now, early start tomorrow" kakashi said trying his best to change the subject; he had enough of this stressful day, and it didn't look like things would get any better tomorrow. Hinata stood and followed him into the tent; lacking any of her own personal clothes she wore what Kurenai provided her with, and the official chunnin uniform. It made her feel uncomfortable, an illogical reaction she knew, but It was already an uncomfortable situation having to share a tent with a man she always looked up to as a mentor.

Had Sakura ever had to share the same tent as him, or did having male teachers mean you have separate tents; Ino would have been in the same situation. She shouldn't really care she wouldn't have a problem with sharing a tent with the other males. But he was her teacher, too close too familiar but not familiar enough to be comfortable.

All of these, things going through her head as she sat there scrunch up in the corner as far away as possible from Kakashi. Which wasn't far considering it was a two-man tent, he regarded her expression, he wasn't quite sure what emotion it was, a sort of cross between confusion and anger. "Hinata san, I give you my word that I will not do anything to you." Her expression now tilted to angry. "I'd prefer to stay with Yamato san."

He was slightly surprised "Ok, I'll just, go and see if that's possible" he was moving for the tent door, but she placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "I'll do it." Popping her head out the door she shouted "Yamato san, could you come here please" she turned back to Kakashi with the same angry confused look upon her face and told him in a business like tone "Please, leave." She left him with no room to argue, so he packed up his stuff and left, patting Yamato on the shoulder "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Huh, senpai, where are you going. What do you mean?" he was looking to the tent then at the retreating form of Kakashi's back. Suddenly a hand, came out of the tent grabbed him by the vest and pulled him in. She greeted him with a vicious little smile, quickly turning their positions so that she was on top of him unzipping his chunnin vest and discarded it. Completely forgetting he was a trained jounin all he could manage to do was to crawl back away from her until he was right up against the wall of the tent. "Hin Hinata san"

"Call me sama," She said in a seductive purr. " Hinata sama, what are you…" unable to finish his statement he gulped, as she ran her hand up from his chest towards his head. She was like a snake coiling around her pray, She was straddling him now she cupped his face then let her hands slip in to his hair, reaching around the back of his head she untied the knot of his forehead protector, lifted it up and away from his head.

Bringing her face so close to his, so that the tip of her nose ghosted over his cheek. He was holding his breath as her lips positioned in front of his, his face felt like it was a blaze, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he thought he might have a heart attack. She hovered just inches away from his lips and sucked in a breath. Abruptly she pulled back " well then good night" she said in a cheerful voice, and settle down on her side of the tent.

The next morning Kakashi put his head into the tent, wondering why they hadn't already gotten up. He found the sight before him quite amusing, Hinata was curled up onto Yamato side, with one of her leg's rapped around his waist her hand under his T-shirt resting on his chest, her face buried in his neck under his chin. He however was lying stiff and straight as a rod, his eyes wide open, with dark circles forming under them.

"heh, having fun there Tenzou" you could hear the grin on his voice. "Help, me" he wheezed out like a broken man.

"You look like, you're doing just fine from here."

"I hate you"

"Heh most men, would say your lucky."

" I don't think, I can take this much longer." Hinata shifted in her sleep so that she had her upper half now pressed on to his chest, and slid her hand down to wards his stomach, edging closer to the waist band of his pants.

"Well, where not in a hurry so, take your time" Kakashi waved as he left.

"No, senpai wait…" he shot his hand up after him, the movement woke Hinata up. Seeming rather groggy and not clearly thinking she reached up and kissed him on the lips "Morning" she sat up, with her eyes still half closed, and crawled out of the tent. Yamato didn't appear from the tent, for another ten minutes.

* * *

They where on the move again, but they where basically searching blind. Hinata didn't even know why they carried on, the entire mission was compromised; they had failed the moment Sasuke discovered them and decided to send them in different directions. Wanting her thoughts to be heard she spoke " There is no point for you all to still be here, he clearly isn't going to come out with all of you around. Plus he never, going to come for me now."_ As if he would of came for me anyway. _

They must have traveled quite far north, the air was cold, you could see the fog of your own breath in front of you. The tree thinned becoming longer and darker as they went on, they couldn't run as much they would of liked. The ground was uneven with rocks and slippery stones.

Kakashi's pack of dogs stalked along side the main group, some visible others not so, their darker fur merging with the surroundings as they weaved in and out of the trees. It started to rain at first it was a light drizzle, so they trudged on, then came the deafening down pour. It was too risky to carry on so they stopped; Yamato built them a very sturdy shelter. Sturdy or not it was stilled being thrashed from the outside; every one came in dripping and soaking to the bone.

Team morale was at an all time low, cold wet with no leads to go on. The disconsolate atmosphere seemed to have taken hold wrapping it self around Hinata's mind, and thriving. Questioning her very existence, something she had done many times before, but now it wasn't simply questioning her worth, her strength as a person, her position in the clan.

No they all seemed trivial now, every thing had now become skewed, her life in the village comfortable, familiar, despite its appearance, just claw away its false skin, and you'll find the retched stench of a afoul nation built on dark secretes and death, fuelled by the constant need to be on top, for power.

The daemons that haunt the shanobi world, these daemons will never go away, they will kill you, hunt you, desire you, abhor you, hold you in the highest esteem, as high as the dirt underneath them. These are things all shanobi know, they keep them shackled in the very corners of their mind, and paint over it with loved ones and with fake excuses of the grater good. Being a ninja simply meant that you would catch a glimpse of those daemons.

Growing weary of her own mind, she approached Yamato " I need a bath" a command rather than a statement, "of course, follow me" he looked flustered and red in the face he didn't make eye contact with her. She smirked, the twisted amusement she found from teasing him, she reached out and brushed her hand along his arm, he practically jumped away from her. She almost felt pride in making a grown man react like that, Hinata followed him to a room at the back of the house, with a few hand signs he had built a large wooden bath tub and even filled it with warm water. " Wow Yamato san, your really use full, maybe I should stick with you from now on" she smiled at him sweetly

"Ah, ha ha thanks" he replied nervously, as he quickly backed out of the room. She removed all of her clothes and untied her hair, which she wore in a bun, because it had gotten wet in the rain. And lowered her self slowly into the water, she sank in deeper, an image of being in the interrogation, at Khonoha, filtered in to her mind. Remembering how the Hokage's eyes seemed like they exposed the depth of her life. _What do my own show, a broken and lost little girl, or cold nothingness? _She let out a deep breath and slipped under the water, she watched bubbles rise up from her nose pop and dispersing when it hit the surface, her hair creating a strange dark blanket, splayed out on top of the water. _Perhaps nothing ever becomes clear_ she thought as she slowly drowned.

* * *

Her lungs were burning and her vision was becoming dark, and every inch of her was screaming for oxygen. Two arms pulled her out of the water; she choked at the sudden rush of air and coughed out the water in her lungs. Everything was a blur she couldn't focus, arms still supported her finally able to focus she saw the person who saved her life. It was one of the masked anbu, kneeling before her waist deep in the water.

She was still panting hard, falling back so that she was leaning against the wall of the tub, she lolled her head to the side and stared at the anbu through defeated eyes. He let her go, he watched her for a moment then slowly reached up and covered her eyes with his hand. Reaching up to touch his face he had taken his mask off, she felt it hit the water and cause a ripple. She gasped, she knew these features how many times had she ran her fingers down the bridge of his nose, or traced the curve of his lips.

Tugging his hand away from her eyes, _why, why has he come, why did he stop me_. With out another thought she lunged forward, with raw savage energy she crushed her body against him, with such desperation she sought his lips, scratching, pulling, biting. It felt as if she would suffocate with out his skin, his taste and touch.

With such a frenzy she ripped and yanked off the clothes he had on needing to feel his skin. She was crying now, tears that felt heavy and draining came streaming down her face. She grabbed fist full's of his hair and pulled him under the water with her locking their lips together, binding her leg's around his waste. He was reacting, kissing back just as fiercely, hands roaming her body, he was swiveling his body so they became a tighter fit. They both gasped as they came up for air, clinging to each other with such impulsive need, It wasn't enough, they needed to be closer, they wanted more, to have every last part of each other.

She was sitting in the front room, by the fire near Sasuke in his Anbu disguise. He was so close she wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew doing that would bring the attention of the whole room on to them. Instead she had Pakun on her lap, stroking him and wondering why none of them had picked up his sent, how did they not know he was sitting right next to her.

She fell on her side and curled up next to the fire, tired from the day's activities. Pakun trotted off, leaving her nothing to hold, she was about to get up and find another furry companion or perhaps force Yamato to take a nap with her. When Sasuke came and laid in front of her, she blinked once a little confused, but reached out for him non the less, he slid closer and held her. "Wouldn't they find this suspicious?"

"We'll be out of here, before they figure out who I am" he answered her worries. She nodded and drifted off.

Just as he said, when she next awoke it was somewhere different, It was still raining heavily, she could hear and smell that much. Sitting up she found she was in a tall cave, with the entrance a little bit further down. But she was alone "Sa…" before she could finish calling his name he was there next to her. Looking up not the slightest bit fazed, she inspected him he was still wearing the Anbu uniform but with out the mask. "What now." He closed his eyes and lent back on the wall, the dark greenish gleam of the rock wall reflected on his skin, his dark hair matted down by the rain. He looked tired, his lips moved, she wouldn't have caught what he said if she hadn't been watching so closely.

He whispered, "We run."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

They ran, how long ago had it been since he said those vague words in the cave. She had lost all sense of time, each little camp they made, weather it be in the woods, or a cave, or under the roots of a tree centuries old, flashed on by like a light show. She had no anticipation for the next day nor did she mourn the ones that past.

They had just entered a little town, Hinata kept her head low and followed behind Sasuke. His hands were cold, they always seemed cold to touch. Unless he kept moving he became cold, especially his feet. She slipped her fingers in between his, and tilted her head so it was resting against his shoulder. " Your cold" she said thinking out loud.

"Yeah" he answered.

They had fallen into this odd little routine, an almost close detachment. Very few words passed between each other. But it was comfortable, they where almost always physically touching in some way or another. It felt like it was verification, just to check if the other person was still there next to them.

She felt content with him; he didn't offer her any tangible future. But he kept her company in her numbness; she had no idea what she offered him, but was glad he kept away the roar of her distorted mind with his cool hands.

"Your like an ice pack" another thought that had escaped her mind.

A slight smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. " Must be careful then, the sun might melt me."

She let out a short and shocked little "ha" for his joke.

They wondered into the heart of the town, a busy market place, with stalls that sold necessities and also the luxuries. What they needed the most was a change of clothes. Of course they had customized their uniform's for the need of discretion, Sasuke had stripped all the anbu armor off and untied the bandages that concealed his weapon's on his thigh. He has also cut the collar lower so it didn't cover all of his neck. Hinata did the same getting rid of her chunnin vest and cutting and creating tears so it looked less like a uniform and more casual. She hid her Forehead protector under her shirt. They did however cover Hinata left eye with a bandage, which allowed her to see, through the gaps. Leaving her scarred and blind eye on display. So people would assume her pupil less eyes was due to an accident rather then a family trait.

Approaching stall after stall to make it look like they were browsing, like every normal shopper picking an item here and there. They blended in perfectly, like every good shanobi was taught to. They had no money on them but that was easily overcome.

But finding a place to stay was a different matter entirely; they couldn't run like they had been, forever. They needed to lay low in hopes their pursuers would pass them. They had picked a fairly large, backwater town, big enough to hide well and not have every one gossip at the new people in town. Low key enough not to draw in, high key officials and other important people with Nin guards.

They where currently sitting in front of a store, Hinata sucking on an Ice pop, Sasuke had just stolen for her. She had been craving ice for the past few days now, even though it was almost winter. He was scanning a map of the town. " Where do you want to live, the centre of town, or some where near the edge?" Sasuke asked formulating the best place to stay.

Hinata leaned in to peer at the map " What's our cover story?"

" Young couple looking, for work"

"Centre, the cheaper places are normally around there."

"Yeah, we should start looking in this area here." He said pointing to a section on the map.

"How are we going to pay for it?"

" Give me an hour, I should be able to get a months rent. While I am doing that, you pick us a place to live" He stood and gave her the map, she stretched out her hand for him to help her up. He helped her up she used the motion from his slight tug, to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Ok, see you in an hour." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

She wandered down one of the streets of the area Sasuke had picked out, rather carefree humming an inane tune to herself. It felt offsetting not feeling Sasuke's presence beside her. But she hadn't become clingy enough to fall to pieces the moment he was gone. _"That will take at least a few hours"_ she joked with herself. She didn't exactly know what to look for this part town seemed pretty shady, It was bordering on the red light district, with all sorts of bars and clubs offering extra services. There were also a few restaurants scattered about. Certainly not any for rent signs or anywhere to stay, jumping out at her. In a sudden impulsive decision she turned right into one of the clubs, down the few steps into a grimy poorly lit entrance. The door was open and she could see a woman behind the counter refilling some of the bottles. "We're closed come back later," the woman said sensing someone at the door. Then she looked up, and caught a glimpse of Hinata. She lifted her head and gazed at her for a moment. " Lookin' for work?" The woman hollered from the other side of the bar.

"Place to stay" Hinata said evenly, the woman came out from behind the counter, walked to stand in front of her. The woman looked to be in her late thirties, pretty face now withered by years of drinking, the wrinkles around her mouth indicated she was a smoker. She had red aubuny colour, dry straw like hair. Piled up in an elaborate bun on top of her head, held in place with an ornamental clip. Her skin also had a slight unhealthy tinge of yellow to it. Lifting Hinata's chin and scrutinizing her features "Blind?" the woman asked examining her eye.

"In my right" She answered.

"Humm, good skin, pretty face, and cleavage" the woman said as if ticking off some mental check list. " I'll give ya' a place to stay, if ya' work for me." Hinata regarded her surroundings for a minute, "I already have someone, I like to sleep with." She informed matter of factly.

The woman had a heavy accent, it sounded harsh to Hintata's unaccustomed ears, but it wasn't a bad. Hinata thought it to be quiet homely in a way. The words came out rich and sharp, but she found the whole effect rather soothing.

"That someone, got money?" She asked in a knowing tone.

"About a months, rent." Hinata replied nonplused

"Let me see now, that leaves nothing for ya' to live on. I bet that's all the things you 'ave". She indicating the small bag Hinata was carrying, with the clothes they had stolen earlier in it. " Ya sure that man of yours is gunna stick around."

Hinata looked to the ground for a moment and actually thought about the woman's words. "Not really" she let out uncertainly, then looked back up at the woman. " Nothing guaranteed or for certain, but he doesn't look like he's going anywhere for now." She saw no reason why she shouldn't answer her honestly, the woman clearly had more experience in these matters.

"Ya 'ave quite the posh accent, where ya' from?" She asked more gently, so not to overwhelm the young girl in front of her.

Hinata shrugged " Used to be a servant for a rich family, I just grew up hearing it." Well it was technically true, her clan did treat her with less respect then a servant girl.

" A run away." The woman said coming to her own conclusion about Hinata's past, and her obviously abused face.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed quickly

The woman nodded once "The same go for ya' man?" She asked

" Pretty much, but he got out when he was younger. Just happen to meet him when I ran, he's been helping me ever since." It was basically the truth.

" Alright, I'll tell ya' what. I'll let you work behind the bar. Lets hope that man of yours ain't the jealous type." She smiled knowingly when she said, that. Pushing back the years a little making her face brighter. "What's ya' name honey?"

"Hinata" she smiled at ease with the woman. Then she suddenly frowned_ 'Crap, I should of given her a fake name'. _Scolding her self for all ready giving away her identity

The woman laughed. As if reading her mind she said, "Don't worry, honey if they come lookin' for ya', I'll tell them ya' not here."

Hinata smiled in relief she was starting to really like her. "Names Kaori, I'll be ya' new boss." Hinata nodded once as the woman wander over to the counter and picked up a set of keys. " Follow me honey." Kaori led her through the club. The floor was sticky and all the windows had been painted over from the inside. She herd keys turn and a click, Kaori unlocked a door in the wall, it was so dark Hinata didn't notice it. The woman carried on talking to her, while she was rummaging around for something in the cupboard "Ya probably should, think of another name for ya self, you know fresh start an' all."

" Your right." She scratched the back of her head, a habit she would do when thinking of something fun. Which she unconsciously picked up off Naruto after years of watching him.

"How about Hitomi" Kaori suggested.

Hinata let out a snort and laughed at the irony. Hitomi meant pupil of the eye. " How about Youko, kind of similar to ya' old name sunny an' all."

No that reminded her too much of the name Hyuuga. "I like the name Amako." _Amako_ she repeated to her self in her head.

"Rain child huh, well alright" Kaori immerged out of the room with a dress in one hand and two tops in the other. "These should fit ya'." She handed them over to Hinata, who looked at them skeptically. "That's your new uniform, now about a place to stay, humm ya' could try a few places two streets up from here, be sure to be back by seven mind." She instructed Hinata, clearly she had already planned this out, from the moment she first spoke.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

When Hinata left the club, she had to squint and let her one working eye adjust back to the light.

"You found us a place to stay yet?" said a heard a deep familiar voice say from behind her. She repressed any sort of startled reaction easily, she turned and smiled "That was quick, No not yet, but I have gotten my self a job and a new name." She started walking in the direction, she had been advised to go.

Sasuke fell into pace with her, close, so his arm was touching her back. "New name?" he asked her.

"Amako" she told him. "I think, it suits me better now." He grew quiet and didn't reply. "I also have new name for you" she carried on knowing he wouldn't respond with curiosity "Shin." She turned to catch his reaction, he wasn't giving much away, his face was still stotic and neutral. "What, do you think?" She asked trying to prompt some kind of reaction from him.

He shrugged " It, will do."

'_It's probably the best; I am going get out of him.' _She thought to her self, so turned away satisfied. His arm now draped across her shoulder

"What about surnames" he asked.

'_I hadn't thought of that.'_ "I don't think many people will ask."

_As if to prove a her wrong the man now standing in front of her was asking "Amako what?" _

The man was in his mid forties she guessed, balding with dark brown hair, with streaks of wiry grey mingled in between. He was short for a man, just taller than her self by an inch or two. But he was burly despite his small status, due to years of manual work. He had a deep gruff voice, his accent wasn't quite as pronounced as Koari's.

_Dam errr _"Hatake" she slightly yelled the first name that came into her head, then immediately cursed internally.

"Hatake Amako" the man repeated "Farmers daughter?" He asked noticing the meaning in the name.

"Yeah something like that" she agreed anxiously twiddling with her little finger.

" And you" the man said now talking to Sasuke.

"Itou Shin" he said with ease clearly having thought ahead.

"Well here's your keys, and if there's anything wrong with the place you'll have to fix it your self." The man let them know dismissively, his words fading as he walked out the door.

They had just rented a warehouse; the town had a lot of industrial estate. As a results a lot of warehouses too, business was down, so a lot were left empty and dormant. It wasn't meant for human inhabitation, but if the was money to be made then no one cared.

It was literally one big empty massive room. An exception of there being a semi rusted bath tub in the middle. Hinata said staring at her new home. "We could of really used Yamato right about now."

"The man that could use wood justsu" Sasuke asked handing her a limp red ice pop he had gotten earlier for her.

"Yeah, he makes great furniture, thanks." She said tearing a hole in the plastic with her teeth.

"So Hatake huh, didn't think you and Kakashi were, that close." Sasuke teased.

Growing that old hint of red in her face, she moved to avoid the remark. "We can probably use that bath, clean it up a bit. Getting water in and out of it will be a hassle though." Walking up close to it inspecting it for holes.

Cool arms encircled her from behind, that tinge of pleasure and gilt creeped through her. As he snaked his arm under her top, the sensation of skin on skin, the texture of soft and smooth, with raised bumps and rough worn skin. The side of his mouth pressed against hers as she slowly turned towards him. That feeling now intensified, his hands running up her back, the pleasure and gilt merging in to one frustrating feeling. She bit down on his lip, she shouldn't being doing this, but this was her mission. She isn't in love with him, but she wanted him.

_Ahhhhhhhh, _she wanted to scream this push and pull, this yes and no of emotions, was bringing her to the brink of insanity. Gripping his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed him with her confusion, frustration, her want and need.

* * *

She was now getting dressed for her new occupation, choosing the dress, purely because she had nothing to match the tops. The dress was revealing low cut and short. Exactly how it was meant to be, Sasuke hadn't put a shirt on yet and she could clearly see red bite marks forming along his neck and on his shoulder.

She didn't realize she did that, maybe she picked up the biting habit from Kiba. She stood in front him and examined the marks; he seemed rather amused at her reaction to her own savageness. The red now mostly melted ice pop caught her eye, she had placed on the edge of the tub before.

Picking it up and sucking it till one of the few ice chunks caught in her mouth, she placed the ice on the mark, with her tongue and dragged it up along his neck with her mouth. The ice melting on contact with his skin, the red syrup trickle down his pale chest, she caught the bottom of the drips and licked him clean. His hand's gripping her waist pressing her against him, he attacked her lips with aroused hunger.

"Sasuke" she said as she pushed away, he followed her with his lips.

"I've have to go to work" She managed to utter out in between kisses. He let out an irritated grunt as he pulled away, and picked up his shirt, but not putting it on, till they where out in the cold air.

They walked lazily to the bar, checking their new surroundings as they went. Men that just finished work, friends coming out for a drink, others that where looking for female company. Had filled the streets every shop looked busy. A few men glanced at Hinata but noticing Sasuke by her side, avoided her.

"Amako, its about time!" Kaori shouted from the other side of the bar as they had just entered. The place was packed with allsort, mostly loud and roudy men calling for attention. There were also sevral girls wearing dresses shorter than Hinata, trotting from bar to table with a sway in their hips, serving. Seeing the girls skin exposed made her more conscious of her own appearance. She tugged on the hem of her dress but that only put more of her cleavage on show. She sighed and gave up, all the other girls where dressed like her, so what was the point of being self-conscious.

Sasuke sat him self down on one of the stools whilst Hinata lifted the trap door went behind the contour. "My" Kaori let out a low breath " I can see why you like sleeping with him" She said getting closer to Sasuke "He quiet the looker."

"Yeah" Hinata agreed with a shrug, slightly distracted by seeing one of the girls getting, slapped on the bottom, by a large man. ' _Urgh, I don't want them touching me'_ . She wasn't great on the idea of strange men touching her, before and after the whole torture incident.

A smile pulled on Sasuke's lips "Is that all I get a shrug, maybe you really do like Kakashi better." Hinata pulled back into focus at his words, and blushing slightly. Heatedly fiddling with her fingers as if the action it self, would save her from, her earlier embarrassment. '_He's not going to let me, forget that is he.' _ She said bitterly in her head.

Letting out a small huff she spotted a hair tie on the counter. " Koauri can I borrow this?" she said picking it up.

"Huh? That yeah keep it." The older woman answered moving on to serve the next customer.

Filling up a glass with water, and finding some clearly stale salted snacks in a little bowl from under the counter. She placed them all in front of Sasuke "This is proof that I like you, see I got you food" she pointed to the stale snacks "well maybe not as much as Kakashi" She added teasingly, then frowned.

"What?" Sasuke asked noting her frown.

"Turn your head." she ordered. His hair had gotten longer and it no longer stuck up as much at the back, but his fringe kept getting in his eyes. It irritated her, how he never brushed it out of the way.

He turned his head hesitantly, not sure what she was about to do. She reached over the counter and gathered his hair in her hand; with the other she brushed and pulled back his fringe, away from his forehead. And tied it with the hair tie, giving him a high ponytail. She stepped back to look at him, his face no longer obstructed with hair. His complexion smooth and clear, though he definitely inherited his mother's eyes. He had a strong defined masculine jaw line. He still projected that fierce pride, that he seemed to hold in the air around him. Odd how different he looked, by simply changing the way he wore his hair.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow quizzically, she had been staring at him, for a while with a small dazed smile upon her face. "Amako! ya' can play with him later get to work girl!" Kaouri bawled out.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed and turned to work, with out giving him a second glance.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

Hinata never thought her self as a quick learner, her father had always shown his anger and distaste for that very fact. But here she was, serving drinks like a pro to a packed bar. She held a smile on her face, and for once it wasn't psychotic.

She was smiling because she was enjoying her self. The new challenge of making the drinks, getting the orders right, and avoiding the wandering hands of drunk males was proving to be fun.

She was getting a lot of attention from the male population, they figured, that they had more chance with a pretty half blind girl. The other girls were actually being nice to her, Hinata highly doubted she would of gotten the same reaction, had she not had the scars and bandages.

She knew she was being pitied, but Hinata didn't care it was nice not being hated or suspected of something. She then spotted Sasuke at the bar on the stool he had sat on when he first came in. She had wondered about his reaction, about all the attention she was getting. And honestly she didn't know how he would react.

She thought maybe he would be possessive like Kiba, If he so much as saw a male sniff in Hinata's direction he would blow. _' Infact me taking this job would be his worst nightmare.'_ She shrugged _'What he doesn't know, won't kill him.' _ On second thought, what he doesn't know, could be the very cause of his death, he was a shanobi after all. And information was the key to life and death in the shanobi world.

There was a break in the orders, so she went to stand by Sasuke. He seemed just as relaxed as her. He was talking to a man in the stool next to him. " Can I get you anything" Hinata said as she approached.

He smiled up at her, which was a rare treat. They didn't grace his stotic face to often, and when they did it was normally after sex, or in a teasing sarcastic way. But this was a unguarded happy smile which elicited the same response from her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, he's not the possessive type but he's not shy on showing claim, Hinata thought. She didn't mind and draped her own arm on his shoulder. He was by far the best looking guy in the place, and the only one she's interested in.

" Amako, this is Gaku" Sasuke introduced her to the man he had just been talking to. He was in his mid thirties, tall from what she could tell, and had longish light brown hair, that reached the top of his shoulder. He seem to be in good shape. Not overly muscular but no weed either. It looked like he hadn't shaven for a day or two, but he had a pleasant and friendly face.

"Nice to meet you Gaku san" Hinata inclined her head politely.

"This your girl Shin, my she is quite the looker, ya' a lucky guy." He tactfully didn't comment about her eye or the bandages. " No need to be so polite honey, just call me Gaku."

"Gaku, works at the local scrap yard, he's said he'll put in a word for me to get a job there." Sasuke said.

"Really, that's great." Hinata said sounding genuinely pleased. Working at the scrap yard was honest work. She was worried he might have to hire his skills out, or carry on stealing if the money situation got too tight.

"Yeah, not guaranteein anything though. Its not much mind, but it the best pay you'll gunna get round these parts. Business aint' doin' too great, the only ones that seem to be doin any good is the bars. And their only hirin women." He didn't sound like he was exaggerating; he was only repeating common knowledge. The fact they were currently residing in a warehouse was enough proof.

Gouku leaned back and regarded Sasuke for a minute, he continued " ya' seem like an honest sort of guy, and we can use some extra muscle dismantlin."

Sasuke's hold tighten around Hinata's waist and he drew her closer to him. " Thanks Gaku, I wouldn't mind a physical job."

"Good lad! Let me get ya' drink" Gaku said robustly slapping him on the back at the same time. It drew a small smile on Hinata's lips, at the slight shocked reaction on Sasuke's face, at the sudden contact. " Two beers hun'"

"Right away" Hinata said and went to fetch the drinks, and got right back to work.

* * *

It was half four in the morning when Hinata finished work. It had been snowing. That was one of the reasons they decided to head north. The bad weather, the snow or rain. Would wash away any trace of sent they may of left behind, making it harder to trail them.

Knowing all that, Hinata at this moment still couldn't see why she was freezing her tail feather off, out in the cold. The ill fitted poor mans cocktail dress, provided no protection what so ever from the elements.

She trudged along slow, and steadily, so not to slip and fall, like many of the drunks in front of her were. Sasuke had disappeared half an hour before closing, she had no idea where he was.

A man from her right whistled "Come here babe, I'll keep ya' warm." She was actually tempted, he had awarm looking coat. '_ I can kill him and take his coat.' _ After a second of actually seriously considering that she pulled her self together. _'No bad Hinata, can't go killing at random. People will figure out, your a ninja.' _ Said the ruthless yet logical side of her conscious.

"Here ya' go honey, ya must be freezing" A large male coat rapped around her.

"Thank you" she said snuggling to the warm coat, simply relieved. She didn't even bother looking up, to see who it was.

"Where ya livin, I'll walk ya home." It was then she recognized the voice. She looked up, It was Gaku, Sasuke's new friend.

"Ah its alright, I live nearby" She said, reluctantly pealing the coat off herself.

He shot his hand out and stopped her "No sweetie I think ya' ought to hold on to that, your turning blue."

Hinata didn't protest anymore, she was too cold and tired to care. They walked down the two streets to the warehouse. Gaku had looked at his surrounding skeptically "I didn't know there was flats in this part of town."

"There isn't" Hinata said as she pulled back the side door, to the warehouse. They both stood in the doorway gawking into what looked like the most uninhabitable place ever.

"Dam" she herd Gaku mutter under his breath.

The warehouse was dark, the two small windows towards the back provided very little light during the day, and now it provided none at all.

" I would offer you something, but as you can see we are lacking" she paused thinking how to best phrase the situation.

"Everything" Gaku finished her sentence.

"Yeah" She agreed, that was a good way to put it.

"Dam girl ya can't be seriously thinking of staying here"

Hinata shrugged " It's not so bad, it has a roof" she said jokingly.

Just then they heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. They turned to see sasuke with arms full of groceries. " I brought food, I figured you must be hungry."

He was right, but the cold had made her temporally forget her hunger. "food" she sighed out happily and moved to take a bag off him.

Gaku also helped bringing in all the stuff. Surprised by the sheer amount he had acquired with in half an hour and what more at four in the morning. But Hinata didn't seem bothered by this at all and Sasuke acted like every one did there house hold shopping in this fashion. He even managed to get a coal heater from somewhere.

They where all now sitting round the little coal heater, providing both warmth and the only bit of light. Hinata who was still wearing Gaku's coat, had curled up on the floor and fallen a sleep. Sasuke offered Gaku his, and said he was welcome to stay the night.

Just then Hinata started violently shaking in her sleep. "NOOO!, NOOO!" she shrieked out in a broken voice. Then a gargling half screaming sound tore out of her throat. Sasuke immediately pulled her to him, and stroked her hair and whispered soothingly into her ear "I am here."

Gaku was so shocked, it took him a minute to recover. "She's had a tough life huh?" Sasuke didn't respond, Gaku continued "So who exactly are ya' guys on the run from?"

Sasuke immediately became alert, his eyes locked on to Gaku, he creeped his hand back to retrieve the weapon he had concealed on him at all times. Hinata grabbed his wrist halting his movements. She sat up and leaned heavily against Sasuke and holding his other arms in place in front of her. Hindering any attack her would make.

Their movements were so slight; Gaku didn't even realize he was in danger. " I was servant for a rich clan, they abused me so I ran away. That's when I met Shin, we're just trying to make a new start. We don't mean you any harm and we won't course you any trouble." Hinata tried to explain her cover story before the situation could explode, and turn into something worse.

"Sweetie, I didn't think ya' would course me any trouble" Gaku said gently. "I just wanna know who to look out for, so I can warn ya' guys."

She felt Sasuke relax against her back, she released his hand. He wrapped both of them around her. Hinata smiled sweetly " you don't have to worry about that, I don't think they're even after us. I mean I was just one servant girl, I can't be too great of a loss."

That was a blatant lie there were three ninja nations after them, the leaf, mist, and rain. That was only the ones that she knew of, God knows who else is after Sasuke.

" I don't understand why any one wouldn't cherish you." Gaku said sincerity clear in his eyes. Hinata smiled, glad that she had stopped Sasuke from killing him.

"Well it should be round about dawn now." Gaku said as he stood up. "I'll be on my way, just show up at the scrap yard when ever." By this point he was half way out the door. "Oh" he added popping his head back in " Amako keep the coat it looks better on ya'." And with that he left.

Hinata tilted her head back so it rested on Sasuke shoulder "I am sorry" she said.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have brought him here."

"No you did the right thing, I am the one who might of done something rash, if you hadn't stopped me."

"So many people are after us, I am surprised you don't snap all the time from the pressure." Hinata adjusted her self so she was now straddling his lap. "I don't think anyone is really on our side, the whole word might as well be after us." Hinata said thinking out loud.

"Then we'll just out run the whole world." Sasuke said calmly as he unwound the bandage around her eye.

" Out run the world" she said in a heavy whisper, her gaze drowsy as she took in his sent, she swayed light-headed as if it intoxicated her. Her lips traced down his neck, whilst her hands ran up along his stomach and chest, under his shirt. "Sounds fun."

She pressed her forehead to his and looked into his eyes, her face solemn. Trying to discern the emotion in his eyes. She couldn't, read or understand him like she could with every one else. And it scared her "You could be my greatest enemy, but I stay by your side, I will be hunted down, because of you, but with you I am at ease. Perhaps I am still suicidal."

" Perhaps…..I am too." He uttered closing his eyes.

* * *

She felt dizzy and every thing was blurring by her so fast, she flung her arms up and spun around even faster laughing as she did so. " Enough, enough. I need to sit for a moment." She let out breathlessly

She had been dancing with a customer, Kaouri encouraged interacting with the customers she believed it was good for business.

She had been dancing with a young man about the same age as her self. He had a head full of short spiky bone white hair, but the most unusual thing was he had the same pale gray colored eyes as her. His hair and eyes striking against his golden caramel colored skin.

He didn't hold him self with as much confidence and pride as Sasuke did. But he did radiate this enthusiastic energy only the young could. " You have the same color eyes as me." The young man said with a beaming smile.

" I was just thinking that" Hinata confessed, It was the first time she seen the coloring out side of the Huyga Clan. It was odd clearly being able to see the pupils of his eyes.

"People call me Yori, you?" He didn't have the same accent as every one else in this town, he was quite clearly a foreigner like her self. He was from further south of Khonoha, judging my the tone of his skin perhaps near the waterfall village. '_I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_ She warned her self internally.

"Amako" she replied smiling back just as radiantly, she couldn't help it his good mood was contagious. She always had been attracted to bright people, _Naruto_, Kiba. Sasuke was just an exception to the rule.

She found him more appealing because she hadn't met anyone that looked like him before. "You're a great dancer" Yori complemented.

"Hardly, I haven't danced much before and I think it showed."

" Your, right it did." He teased

"Oi" She mocked punched him lightly on the arm. " I should be getting back to work, you need anything."

"Yeah a…" Yori began. But her attention snapped on to the familiar cool arms wrapping around her from behind. She eased back into them.

"Your back. Did you get the job?"

"No, I applied for a couple of different places, they'll get back to me by tomorrow." Sasuke informed her. His lips were pressing against her temple and he was slowly turning her around in his hold.

"This is Yori, Yori this is Shin." Hinata introduced them both trying her best to change the subject. Or things would get heated fast. And this was not the time or place.

Sasuke looked up at the man for the first time, he hadn't even notice he was there. Yori gave him a curt "Hi." Sasuke didn't even respond. ' _Great they already hate each other.' _ "Well got to get back to work, don't want Kaori mad at me." Hinata said out loud and pulled her self free of Sasuke.

Even as she walked away he wrapped his arm around her. She sat him down on a stool and made a move to go behind the bar counter. But Sasuke held on to her wrist and pulled her down on to his lap.

His clinginess was confusing her, but the look on his face but her on immediate alert. To anyone else he held the same stoic face, but Hinata could see the slight creases at the corner of his eyes. He was agitated, and something that could agitate Sasuke must be serious.

She reflexively initiated her Byakugan and scanned the area; Saskue covered her eyes with his hands and shook his head. "Their not here." He said calmly.

She loosened the grip on his shoulders; she didn't realize she had been holding on to him. The feeling of dread that formed a lump in her throat hadn't eased. "What's wrong" she tried to keep calm but the undertone of tension was clear in her voice.

"Nothing." He relaxed and kissed her gently " you can read be better, than you give your self credit for." His voice smooth and even.

Listening to him speak eased the apprehension a little.

That night he wasn't by her side, so she didn't sleep. She didn't dare close her eyes, not when he wasn't there to bind the hideous terrors of her defiled mind, with his cool touch.

'_I need an icepack' _she thought, as she lay awake staring at the rusted iron beams of the tall ceiling of the warehouse. A few of the large metal bolts that locked every thing together, were so eroded they weren't even recognizable anymore, but held more resemblance to coppery decayed barnacles on a metallic whale. She let out a sharp poignant chuckle '_This place is probably going to fall down on me, as I watch.'_

In the dark the whole structure of the warehouse loomed over her. Creating the ghostly illusion of being inside the carcass of a decaying beast, and that's how she felt. As if she had been left to rot along with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

A tall glass, full of amber beer, a heavy droplet of condensation trickling down the side, growing in size as it does so. The liquid sloshing unevenly as it slips out of her hand. The amber froth flinging its way forcibly through the air until it path is blocked by a head, with a receding hair line. A loud sharp crash disturbs the room, as the glass collides with the ground, shattering into pieces.

She blinked watching this happen in slow motion, seeing every little detail perfectly. "Ahhh Hatake! Look what you've done." Said the man whiping furiously as his now sticky beer soaked head. "Don't just stand there, you fool, get me a towel and a another beer."

"Yes, sorry" The Gruff voice had snapped her out the trance, but she still sounded a little absent minded. The man she had spilled the beer on was her landlord, she could hear him grumble as she walked away.

"Ya' alright Amako, you've been a little distant as of late, not all there." Kaori asked, as she sent another girl to deal with the annoyed man.

"Sorry, not been sleeping properly" Hinata slumped her self on a stool. Kaori was a sharp shrewd woman, Hinata had just confirmed what she had guessed these past few days, that Sasuke had indeed left her.

"Here" she placed a sandwich down in front of her "eat, ya' look like your about to collapse." Kaori didn't say anymore she just lit a cigarette, and inhaled deeply, blowing out a long wisp of smoke. As if trying to relieve the stress for both of them.

Reluctantly Hinata broke pieces of the sandwich off and ate; her appetite had disappeared with her sleep. She chewed and swallowed mechanically knowing that it was necessary, she hadn't been eating properly. She could tell her body was suffering because of it.

"Come on now it can't be that bad" said a cheerful voice from beside her. Hintata looked up to see Yori sitting next to her. "Sorry" she mumbled not really knowing why she apologized, but it seemed to be the appropriate response to most things these days.

"So you should be" he teased

"Sorry" she repeated some how losing the ability to reply any other way.

"I'll forgive you, if you at least look at me when apologizing for nothing."

Hinata had been staring at the empty space in front of her. "sor" she began but a finger on her lip stopped her.

"I get it, your sorry, or is that all you can say now." A tinge of annoyance in his cheerful voice.

"Sorry" she answered smiling at him.

"I give up" he playfully rolled his eyes and pouted.

"So, whats wrong?" he asked sounding serious, "you look like a zombie" switching back to his teasing tone.

"Thanks" she mumbled and faced him giving her full attention. But she got too lost in exploring his face, any witty retort she had, died on the tip of her tongue.

Even though they had the same color eyes he somehow made them look so bright. She envied him; she had always wanted beautiful vivid eyes. She had always felt her own made her look washed out. But here was the same color looking so striking, against Yori's rich caramel brown skin.

Yori's cheeks were tinged with a slight blush due to her scrutiny, but he kept her gaze, not looking away. He liked her and he wanted her to know it.

"I like the color of your eyes" she said in the quietest of whispers, making the moment all the more intense.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a breath "I…" he began but was interrupted by the gruff yell of the landlord. "Hatake!!"

"Well back to work" Hinata said while standing up and leaving.

* * *

"Yes" Hinata said as energetically as a sleep deprived person could. During the time she was taking their orders, she failed to notice a cloaked figure move towards her, from the other side of the bar.

Before she realized the man was already behind her, his arms encircling her body.

"Oi, who ever you are, you should learn the rules of this bar" The Landlord spoke up, Hinata may have annoyed him but he wouldn't stand by and watch her get hurt.

"I've finally found you" said a masculine voice, pulling her tighter in to his chest. Hinata stood stock still frozen.

"Are you listening let go of her!" The landlord demanded again this time standing up, gaining the attention of the surrounding people. Yori was already to the side of the cloaked man, ready to jump in at the first signs of a fight.

"It's ok I am her husband" the figure spoke removing the hood from his head.

"Is that true Hatake" the landlord looked intently at Hinata to see any signs of fear or a plea for help.

Hinata agreed by nodding slowly.

* * *

"Hey, hey, ya' see what happened with that Amako girl before." Said a thin woman in her late twenty's. Pulling a cigarette from out off her low cut top.

"Yeah, I know ya' think he really is her husband." Asked a younger girl with bright pink eye shadow and glossy painted pink lips, matching her fuchsia dress.

"Who knows, but ya' see how good lookin' he was. First Shin, best lookin' guy I've seen in a long time, turns a blind eye to every one but her, and that dark skinned guy, that's been longing after her like a lost puppy, aint' bad either, but now this guy" she took a long drag of her cigarette, and blew out. "Is enough to make me want to hate her."

"Now, now, girls, hardly fair to be jealous of Amako, just because of ya' bad luck with men" Koari"s voice of authority broke in. "Get back to work."

The women grumbled something under their breath and went back to waiting the tables.

Koari was also going over the incident in her mind, she could off swore she heard him call her Hinata before they left. He knew her real name, was he the one she was running from.

But he also had a scar through his eye. Hinata had said she was a servant for a rich clan, was that a way the clan marked or punished their servants.

According to Hinata, Shin had gotten out when he was young, was that the reason why he didn't have one.

Who knows if any thing she had told her was true. She didn't care she liked the broken girl, she had looked happy the days when Shin was around, gaining in confidence and looking more at ease.

She whished those days would return to her.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked as she lay on the cold ground of the warehouse floor curled up next to the man.

"You have a mission" the man rolled over so he was facing her.

"I've completed my mission" She replied after a minute of consideration.

"Then come home," he said softly his arms around her, pressing Hinata right up against himself.

"I like it here" she murmured into his chest, she paused and asked again "why are you here?"

"You're the next Hokage, shouldn't you give up chasing ghost of the past" She continued to say.

"I given up on many ghosts from my past, my view off Sasuke is of the future not of the past." He shifted Hinata and himself around so that now she was laying on top of him.

"What now?" She looked down at his face, for once not obstructed by his mask.

"Stay with me for a while" he said whilst running his hand through her hair.

"Why" she asked baffled.

"Because you're my wife." He answered with a small smile.

To tired to carry on with the confusing conversation she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke to the rise and fall of Kakashi's chest. She detangled her self from him and rouse to leave. However he sat up and grabbed her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't want to get up just yet" he hummed, nuzzling his face into the small of her back.

"Well then don't" she said resentfully as she practically jumped away from him. " It's a bad idea for you to use your real name Hatake, even in this backwater, people have probably herd of you, your practically the Hokage, go back to the village."

She had her back to him, he stood and closed the distance. She stood her ground and bitterly spat out, "I am only a whore when I need to be."

She faced him, defiantly challenging him with her eyes, she poignantly asked. "Do I need to be the Hokage's whore".

"Your not my whore, you're my wife." Kakashi answered seriously.

"I don't remember, ever agreeing to such a thing." The low growl of her ferocity coming out in her every word.

"You carry my last name." He reasoned

"A mistake made at the heat of the moment." She declared curtly.

"Would you rather Uchiha?" he questioned cynically

"Yes" she sneered. "Perhaps this is a mission too far, for even the great Hatake kakashi". She pulled back away from him, not wanting the close proximity.

"What do you want, why are you really here?" she grilled with a renewed amount of suspicion and distrust. "Is this some kind of ploy to capture Sasuke." She rummaged through her mind, trying find any possible way how him being here could possibly lead to Sasuke capture.

"Hah don't tell me your trying to make him jealous" she jeered, ridiculing the very thought.

"Well you are worth the envy" He said cheerfully, ignoring any, and all of her hostility.

The frustration and anger got the best of her, and she hurled one of her hidden kuranis at him, with the intention to kill.

He easily evaded it, "Attacking an ally now, Sasuke sure has rubbed off on you." Kakashi said jauntily, with his normal laid back and carefree attitude.

She stood there watching him wondering around and inspecting the rest off the warehouse, and finally conceded to the fact he was going to stay, she would just have to uncover the real reason in due time.

"I want an ice pop, a red one." Kakashi halted what he was doing, and looked at her quizzically, on a account of her sudden childish demand.

She answered his questioning stare with, "You're a rubbish husband."

"Oh your acknowledging me as your husband" he said with a happy smile.

"Only as a cover, I still would of preferred Yamato." And with that she left to get a shower at the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

vaguely

* * *

_I would stop you from feeling rejected whenever some one leaves, I would ease the pressure of your heart, every time you think the worlds left you behind. _

_I'd let you take out that bitter resentment, and disappointment you have for the way your life has turn out._

_And I would fill in that hollowness you feel afterwards. _

_I can't promise that I will heal you, because I am still as much of a jerk as I ever was. _

_Your life will still have its troubled moments ahead, but no one lives a life with out a little drama. I know you probably snorted at that comment, but I believe those who know the true irony of life can understand it, if just a little. _

She read the words twice, and than again to make sure. Scanning the page for any signs of the sender's identity.

"Are you sure you don't know who this is from." Hinata questioned again. Her grip on the letter tight, it was crumpling.

"No, I found it with the money in the safe, none of the girls or anyone else for that matter, could of put it there. The fact its addressed with ya' real name rules anyone from the bar out." Said Kaori, with her ever-constant cigarette glued to her lips.

Hinata had been examining the older woman's face, as she spoke. She determined her to be telling the truth.

Sighing and staring at the words more intently, trying to recognize the handwriting. She knew it to be pointless a shanobi changed their handwriting every time they wrote.

"It reads like wedding vows, those do." Kaori, pointed at the paper whilst tapping the ash of the cigarette in to a ashtray.

Hinata had arrived at the bar early, to make use of the upstairs shower, they had for special guest, or the girls who stayed here.

So there was no one in site except for her self and Kaori.

"You think it from Shin." The hostess asked, stubbing out her cigarette.

"If it is, why did he leave, and what does he mean to do by sending me this." Hinata growing aggravated by her own thoughts. Scrunching up the letter completely out of frustration, and shoving it into Koari's hand. "Keep hold of this for me."

"Don't want the husband to find out, huh" she said as she casually stuffed it down her top.

"He mustn't find out, not until I know for sure who its from, especially if it from Shin." She studied the floor for a minute, to collect her thoughts. "They, have kind of a grudge." she finally let out.

"I bet" Kaori answered, lighting yet another cigarette.

* * *

Returning to the warehouse wary and tired, even though the day had only begun. It had occurred to her that Kakashi might have been the one to leave the letter for her. Something to do with his twisted scheme, of being here.

Seeing his face again, completely exhausted her, that was it, she no longer cared. Tired of everything, of Sasuke's mysterious mellow drama, of Kakashi's confusing little riddles and games. Craving for the blissful simplicity of being in Kiba's comfort, his attention, and his warmth.

"You're right, I don't belong here let's go back to Konoha." She announced defeated.

Kakashi who had been reorganizing her belongings to his liking. Paused for a moment, his hands hovering over a cardboard box she used to store food in. "Why?" He tried to make the question, sound casual. But his body language gave him away.

"The reason doesn't matter, isn't this why you're here, to bring me back." Collapsing in front of the little coal heater, using her legs to push the box back to its original position.

"I still need a reason" his voice sounding calm and level, but he now held the box, placing it just out of her reach.

"Fine" Hinata said curling up on her side and facing the heater completely. "I miss Kiba, and Shino and the Kurani and the baby and Akamaru, especially when he acts like a puppy and rolls over to let you stroke his belly."

"Well you can't go back to Konoha now." He informed her, as he busied himself with more boxes.

She stiffened and straighten her body at his words, "What, Why?" She asked alarmed, sitting up to face him.

"The situations changed," he explained moving more boxes, his back to her. He froze, feeling the influx of her chakra, turning around slowly with his hands in the air.

She was crouching her stance resembling that of a cornered animal. Her bayakagun boring in to him, the veins on her face flared with aggression.

Konoha had been treating her like a criminal since the moment she returned, and with this final ditch attempt to capture Sasuke gone wrong, they no longer had any need for her. Kakashi was here to tie up all the loose ends.

Slowly backing away from her with his hands in the air, Kakashi tried reasoning with her " Calm down Hinata, its not what you think."

"What exactly am I thinking" she jeered.

"Konoha hasn't betrayed you, I am here to protect you."

"From what, stop speaking in riddles. If anything you being here puts me in more danger, you're easily recognizable. And you have more people after you then I do."

"Sasuke was more of a liability, but you had no problems with him." He interjected, getting agitated himself and stepping forward.

"It was my mission remember." She spitefully spat out. Side stepping and circling him. "He saved me, and had nothing to gain from it, I could trust that."

" I've gone about this in the wrong way, I should of foreseen this." He calmed himself, and lowered his arms so they were now resting by his side. " I am asking you to trust me, as your Hokage."

She stop circling him, she was crouched to the side of him. She read the expression of his face, he was telling the truth. "So you have been appointed." She straighten up and stood, staring at his face for a long while. Taking in the magnitude of the confirmation.

"Why do I need the Hokage's protection?" She whispered out quietly.

He drew close to her and wrapped both his arms around her. "I can't tell you, not yet."

She didn't move an inch, she didn't pull away nor did she reciprocate his hold.

"I am legally married to you aren't I?" She felt him nod "I bet my family were pleased." She said dryly.

After a long deliberation she spoke "I probably won't be the wife you want."

"Probably." He agreed.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Hinata sat propped up by the rusty bath tub in the middle of the warehouse. Kakashi had gone out about an hour ago she hadn't asked why.

She sat there thinking about the words on the letter, going over them in her head. There on the page was every thing she wanted to hear, a promise of safety, companionship and comfort.

But isn't that what she should expect of Kakashi, the reason behind the marriage is obviously dubious. However it doesn't matter now, the were married and that was that.

It wasn't to the person she wanted to get married to, but she hadn't wanted to run away with Sasuke either. If things didn't work out she'd probably end up committing adultery. She no longer cared for reputation, or the fickle disapproval of society.

"It's getting late shouldn't you get ready for work" Kakashi's voice stirred her from her thoughts.

"No" she said still distracted, then collecting her self she added "I won't go in today Koari will understand."

"You didn't run away, I wasn't sure you'd still be here." Kakashi admitted.

"Where would I go?" She asked honestly. "I am blind, being led by those who happen to grasp my hand."

"Do you know what the funny thing is" she said with no humor "Its always been this way."


	11. Chapter 11

Character belong to kishimoto

* * *

"Ow" Kakashi said offhandedly, Hinata had been raking her fingers through his hair.

"Good" she muttered under her breath and tugged harder than necessary to untangle a knot.

"You should be gentle with me," Kakashi teased.

"I kill for a living, this is the best I can do."

"Your so cute at times" Kakashi sarcastically replied.

Strands of his hair were caught in-between her fingers as she pulled her hand free.

"So what do you think we should do today." Kakashi asked as he rubbed his sore head.

" It's a new day?" she stood and let his head, which was rested on her lap fall to the floor. "I couldn't tell, the light never gets through those windows."

She had been off work for a week; Kaori had probably found a replacement by now. And she hadn't left the warehouse since, having fallen into a routine.

However it was a far cry from, the romantic retreat that newly weds, would hide into.

She was listless and bored, she didn't want to be here, almost as if she was being held captive all over again.

Kakashi had been strangely clingy ever since he got here, all ways pulling her in to hugs, kissing her hands or her check. Like he was trying to get her accustomed to his touch, but it only worked to reinforce that she didn't like him touching her.

She didn't stop him; she rationalized his over bearing behavior, with the thought that he never did anything with out a reason. Perhaps they were being watched at this very moment.

She'd gone over this theory many times in her mind; it was the only one that made sense.

All the pieces added up, why he made such a sudden entrance, why he announced that they were married to every one. So that word would travel fast, why he never explained things to her, and why he still refused to.

All because they were under someone's surveillance, she had decided to play along for the time being until she could figure out whose. She was dreading how far she might have to go with this act.

She hadn't committed to this unofficial mission yet, and she didn't plan to until she had gathered all the information.

* * *

Kakashi had already anticipated her hesitance, and was trying to push her past it. He was becoming bolder with his advances as time went on.

Kakashi, who was now lying on the floor, suddenly kicked his leg out sweeping Hinata's legs from under her. Also pulling on the hem of her top, so that she would fall on top of him. She landed on his chest with a thud, knocking the air out of both of them.

"As a ninja you should of easily avoided that" Kakashi commented when he caught his breath.

Hinata glared at him annoyed " I am sure, there were other more gentler ways of getting my attention."

"Gentle" he let out as his hand roamed up her stomach under her top, "I can do gentle" he said the last part seductively placing his lips on her neck just under her chin. He carried on kissing his way up to her jaw; he rearranged their positions so they were now lying side by side.

Pausing and pulling back for a moment he examined the expression on her face, it was blank and lust less. He kissed her regardless kissing her lips fully trying to tease them open.

She just let him, he carried on kissing her, even when she showed no signs of responding.

With the thought of letting go and seizing the moment, she might actually enjoy it, because she certainly wasn't at the moment. Hinata loosened up and started kissing back.

This took him by surprise enough for him to stop. Hinata ran her hands along the back of his neck to his shoulders, gliding her lips across his face till she came to his ear she huskily whispered " You have no talent for seduction, I'll show you how you truly seduce".

She detangled her self from him completely, and lay there side by side staring into his eyes, searching for the answers in his mind. The choice she made now was crucial, should she really accept this twist fate, become his wife truly play her part in this game.

Or should she run, like she had planned with a person that had saved and abandoned her. Was this his revenge, for her leaving him the first time?

Was this how he felt, did he even care? Did she even care, wasn't she just doing her mission, trying to survive going where life took her.

If that was the case, why was she hesitating to doing as she was told now, doing what was necessary, to becoming Kakashi's wife.

The man lying in front of her she didn't love him; it was awkward and uncomfortable to be in his presence. She looked up to him, respected him but resented him.

She closed her eyes and fell into the warm fuzzy glow of the back of her eyelids. Having no sight at this moment was a blessing, it help her go blank, simply enjoying the action of a kiss and physical touch of another.

* * *

After that morning the atmosphere relaxed, all this time she was anxious, Kakashi was lot more gentle not pressuring her. So when they kissed it was slow and comforting, not forced and needy.

She was no longer so self-aware every time he touched her, now she had made the decision to commit; she reasoned there was no point in fearing and fighting the unknown.

There still however was this hollow feeling nagging away at her, reminding her it didn't compare to how things were with Sasuke. But what scared her was that she was even comparing the two, she shouldn't be looking back now only forward.

They had decided to leave the warehouse for the evening more out of necessity rather then want, they were running low on supplies. However it was refreshing for Hinata, she had forgotten a world even existed outside of the old dump she called a home.

It had once been a bare canvas full of potential a safe place to start again, but now it had turn into a tedious prison, one she wished to leave. In fact the same could be applied to the whole town, it no longer held the appeal it once did, the sooner they moved on the better.

"If not Konoha, somewhere else lets just leave" she said suddenly as they were walking towards the shops. "Sasukes' long gone, what ever cat and mouse game you had with him is over."

Kakashi who out of politeness always replied to anything she said. " This has gone beyond just Sasuke, don't worry we'll be leaving soon."

They had entered the shop; she was preoccupied with kakashi's vague words, before she realized what she had automatically picked up. She held a red ice pop, Sasuke would always randomly get these for her, and he knew she had been craving them.

And it reminded her of a particularly poignant memory of when they first moved in and everything was going right for them.

She missed him, and resented him a little for leaving but didn't blame him, he never once said he would stay and he had treated her far better beyond what he should of, he should of ignored her existence let her die and carried on running. Or what ever he did when he wasn't preoccupied with her.

She reached out to hold Kakashi's hand; it caught him off guard but he held hers nonetheless. "If I kissed you, would you feel anything at all?"

He couldn't answer her straight away. " I don't think I like you" she picked up a few more objects and placed them in the basket, hugged his arm and elaborated. " I know I am probably worth as much as a common whore now, but you're just not good enough for me, even though you are the Hokage."

He was completely stunned now with no words, "Sensei I want these as well" she said pointing to some apples.

The Sensei remark really stung him "Hinata please…"

"O my mistake, husband dear I want these as well." She interrupted him, knowing full well it made him squirm.

Pulling her aside " Hinata look, I know the situation is…."

She silenced him by putting her arms around his neck, " I am not sure what your about to say but it probably something I already know, I appreciate you can't tell me all the details."

She was gently stroking the hair on the back of his head " But allow me to make my self very clear, whatever the reason behind this, will have to be a good one. Unless it distinctly benefits me, I will not play your games."

Hinata brushed her nose with his and lightly graced the tip with a kiss. "I no longer hold any affinity to Konoha, ironically it took marrying the Hokage for me to decide this." Smiling before she kissed him.

He pulled back "How can you say that, what about your friends and family in Konoha, why are you telling me the Hokage this." He angrily questioned.

She tighten the hug and nuzzled her face in to his chest "They're big boys and girls, they can look after them selves, and don't get me wrong I am not out to hurt Konoha, I am just not out to help it either."

She looked up and gave him a peck on the lips, placed both her hands on either side of his face. "I am telling you this precisely because you're the Hokage and my husband."

She gazed intently into his eyes and lightly traced her thumb over his covered sharigan. "I am asking you not to betray me."

All this time their voices were no louder then a whisper, to anyone else in the shop they seemed like lovers exchanging affectionate words.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto belongs to kishimoto

* * *

"Lets dance." She said tugging the reluctant man up on to his feet. "I've been practicing so I must be better than before." Noticing his still gloomy demeanor she twirled on the spot. "See" she said proving her point with a brilliant smile.

He couldn't help but let a gentle smile escape him, when he looked upon her. She held such a radiant, carefree expression; it made him forget everything else, if only for a moment.

He stepped forward and straighten his back, and throwing his chin into the air, to emulate the posture of a dignified gentleman, offered his hand to her. She in turned did a slight curtsy to play along and laced her fingers with his.

They danced together roughly and crudely devoid of any sort of rhythm. "Practiced really?" he asked skeptically.

"No" she admitted " but I still got you to dance with me." She added triumphantly.

"I really don't like seeing you mad at me." She said seriously with her head down.

"I wasn't for a second angry at you, just at my own luck." He said sheepishly. "I mean I couldn't stand that jerk you were with before, but this guy." He shook her a little and asked with a stern voice " The one your married too, can you really trust him, he's dangerous."

With a straight face she answered him honestly " He is dangerous, and no I don't trust him, but he's still my husband." However her expression changed, her invisible pupil grew wider with excitement and anticipation as she inspected him.

Whispering ever so quietly "I know you're a ninja."

Shock and panic spread across his face "Don't worry I won't expose you." Hinata reassured him quickly.

Leading him to a more remote area of the bar, she sat him down at a table, before she continued. " I propose an alliance."

The man frowned with suspicion "With what nation, this is not a decision I can make by my self."

" With no nation mealy with myself."

"you're a missing nin" he asked surprised

"No."

" Then wh…" he began to ask confused, she halted him by raising her hand.

"I am not now, but I may need to become one in the future. That's why I am asking for help, I don't know how many if any allies I may have."

She gave him a minute to truly grasp her situation before she asked him again. " so are you willing to help me."

The young ninja was silent for a long while, she could read all the thoughts of considering in his face. Then finally he hesitantly spoke "Ok, I'll help you, as best I can, with in a limit. I won't do anything that could directly harm my village."

" Of course" she said tilting her head considerately " I wouldn't of, asked for anything more."

The ninja fished around for something on his neck, he pulled out a necklace from under his top. The necklace had black metallic beads strung along it. Pulling one off he handed it to her. "Keep this on you at all times, I will be able to track you."

"How should I contact you." She questioned

"Apply a little chakra to that bead and I'll be able to sense it."

Looking at the little inanimate object in the palm of her hand she was impressed. It made things a lot simpler, there was no way anyone else could breach a communication system like this.

"Thank you" she reached over the table to squeeze his hand. As if sencing something she slowly withdrew it.

"Where being watched." He noticed, trying his best to act inconspicuous and normal.

"Yes" Hinata confirmed " they haven't herd anything, I'll be leaving first then." She stood to leave but paused at his side, looking over her shoulder she very discretely added. "Don't forget this is an alliance, this deal goes both ways. If you ever need anything, find me." With that she left.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked before she had even fully entered the warehouse.

"Huh" she looked at him with a dumb look on her face. " Out. Why you miss me"

" Of course I did" he said cheerfully whilst hugging her.

"Smell anything interesting?" she pushed him back with one hand, he looked at her with a puzzled expression "O don't play dumb, I know what you where doing, trying to pick up a scent."

"I was on the same team as Inuzuka, I know how you Hound Nins work." she shooed him off. "I am hungry." She said off topic and started rummaging through the boxes she kept everything in.

" I thought a hug was rather subtle," he disputed

"As subtle as a ten foot sign"

"I guess you're just too smart for me."

"Don't patronize me, It's really irritating. In fact the next time you do I am going to cut a chunk of your hair off, because that irritates me too." She declared, as she bit into an over ripe pear. Not liking the texture or the sweetness she spat it back out.

" Well someone's in a bad mood" he said in an overly upbeat manner.

She flung a shurikan at his head, but missed. "When we get back to Konoha your going to have to train me, my aim been off a lot lately." Hinata noted as she slumped down on the floor.

"I've noticed" Kakashi acknowledged sarcastically.

"Are the rest of the team still trailing you, yamy and the others."

"Yamy?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yamy's my nick name for Yamato." She explained

"No, Yamy's gone back to the village." He decide to adopt her nick name, it amused him.

"I don't have to live at your apartment do I." she asked with distaste

He took slight offence "What's wrong with my apartment. I thought it was rather cozy."

"Yes cozy did come to mind straight after the thoughts sterile, cold and impersonal." She said satirically, after a minute to compose her self she apologized " I am sorry, I don't know why I am being so hostile."

"Its ok" he gathered her up an sat her in between his legs

and kissed the top of her head. "its because I am a jerk."

"you are" she agreed

"When we get back to Konoha it not going to be easy, It probably going to hurt you." Kakashi warned of the future to come.

"I know." She uttered quietly

"You don't like me but, I am going to be by your side." Kakashi closed his arms around her till she was curled up against him in his embrace.

* * *

The next morning, they were heading out of the little backwater city, thinking how ironic it was that she didn't even know the name of this place, but how she would never forget it.

She speculated the thought of whether or if Sasuke would ever seek her out, or if she'd ever see him again. She smiled yes this place and Sasuke had indeed healed her, brought her out of this numbness of wanting to end it all.

She now wanted to live and on her own terms, she didn't regret a thing she was glad she met him the way she did and lived with him the way she did.

He was selfish, but could be very generous at times. He was thoughtful of the things he did for her, even if the things he did for her were rare and small. Rude and barely spoke, but she never felt lonely in his presence.

Gripping Kakashi's hand "You have a lot to live up to."

"huh?" he said not following her train of thought.

She gave out a little chuckle "good start".

* * *

It was a long journey home they had been traveling south for a couple of days now and they had made camp with a group of traveling merchants.

The climate had changed, gone was the dark broken slippery rock of the north, instead there was lush, soft mossy grass.

She felt the difference in-between her toes as she walked bare foot, along the rows of tents and wagons. They were lit with an amber and orange glow coming from the little campfires.

Little crowds of people were gathered around the campfires like moths attracted to the flame.

They shone out like little beacons, the light creating a safe haven from the looming darkness of the clear black summer night of the forest.

She wandered forward aimlessly she had forgotten where her and Kakashi's tent was. She wasn't in any rush to get back; he'd come looking for her eventually.

"Young woman" she herd an elderly woman yell, Hinata turned in circle bemused trying to figure out which direction the voice came from.

"Over here" the voice hollered again, an elderly female merchant was waving her over.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hinata asked on her approach.

"No, I just wanted to give you this." She handed her a red ice pop.

She studied the little gift with confusion the only person who knew she liked these was.

"Did some one tell you to give me this" Hinata asked a little frantic.

"Yes the young man in the cloak." Her heart started to beat with excitement, he was here he had come looking for her. With out thinking she ran in the direction the woman had pointed.

She weaved in an out of the people, leaping over obstacles even ripping her long skirt a little, to allow more freedom to move. She came to a halt, there were several men dressed in cloaks.

A mischievous grin sneaked across her lips, no one can beat a Hyuga at hide and seek, and she initiated her byakugan and scanned the area.

There, she had spotted his chakra, but he was on the move. Their game of hide and seek had turned into a game of chase.

He was flittering here and there nimbly; she was running after him so fast her long hair was trailing in the air behind her.

She was laughing as she ran, she was enjoying it, and as soon as she got close he would run in the opposite direction. He was leading her into a small-secluded spot at the back of the large camp.

There she stood, confused she could have swore he came this way. Until she felt a presence a few inches behind her, she felt him lean over and whisper into her ear "I am back."

"Oh" she replied in that very familiar way.

She turned around slowly, to see that he also held a smirk of amusement on his face.

Adrenaline still coursing through her from the chase, her eyes were wide open and heart pumping, and the grin she held widened into an excited beam.

The heavens began to shake above them, and big fat drops of warm summer rain came tumbling down soaking everything it landed on.

They stood for minute just staring at each other, his face was hidden by the over sized hood and his dark hair clung to the side of his face. She instinctively reached out to brush it aside, he lent forward into her touch.

Their lips slowly gravitated to one another's she could smell the sent of summer on him, that rich earthy smell of the forest he must of traveled through.

Heavy beads of rain trickled down their hair, and rolled down the contours of their faces.

She stroked her nose with his, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then another and another until they were fully enthralled with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto belongs to kishimoto

* * *

Hinata could taste the rain on his lips, the little pearls of moisture that lingered on his skin.

She rested her forehead against his, "Sasuke" she whispered huskily a little out of breath. Inhaling his sent in deeply through her nostrils she could quiet clearly identify his unique aura, from the mix of lush some what over powering smells of bark, pine and the soil, and now the heavy sweet damp smell of summer rain.

"Hinata" he replied just as breathless. Hearing him say her name like that gave Hinata such a gratifying feeling it made her dig her toes into the ground, the drenched soil gave away easily and squelched at her feet.

A contented smile played across her lips, stretching her arms up and lacing them around his neck.

"Can you?" closing her eyes "Can you see me?"

In response he shut his too and encircled her with his arms, but stayed silent.

" Do you know who I am?" hugging him tighter burying her face in his neck and the wet fabric of his hood. Her voice broke with emotion as she asked, "Do you know me at all."

The dumbfounding mysterious young man she was so desperately clinging on to in the rain, smiled. He actually smiled, the last thing she expected him to do, and such a smile she had never seen him hold.

It was bold, bright, confident and beautiful; it transformed him into someone else completely.

A jolt of surprise and joy ran through her, heart beating faster, she still couldn't conceive the man before her was the same stotic reserved face sasuke she knew. Tracing her fingers along his jaw, just to make sure it wasn't genjtsu.

"I didn't know you were capable of such and expression." Kakashi's cold voice pierced through the intimacy of the moment like a knife.

Hinata turned to see Kakashi nonchalantly leaning against the back of the wagon. She was a little put off how neither of them had noticed his presence, or perhaps Sasuke had, and simply allowed it.

She doubted it though, considering his smile was now gone, she instantly regretted it's loss and yearned to see it once more. However it was replaced with a guarded expression.

"What!" Hinata spat out indignantly turning to face her husband once again with a resentful glare.

"Stop cheating on me" he said impassively.

"Go to hell" she replied just as dryly, in the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke's lips twitch.

The three of them stood there in an awkward silence, it was a tensely loaded stand off, the each of them trying to calculate the others next move.

" Your hair in the rain.." Hinata pensively spoke first breaking the silence, pointing at Kakashi.

She seemed to be lost in some kind of a trance, due to the pure focus she had on his damp disheveled dull grayish silver hair. All eyes were on her as she finished by saying, "looks like a dead owl."

"What" Kakashi asked completely bewildered, even Sasuke held an expression that was the closest to confusion she had seen him wear.

"I…I,I" she stammered flustered of all the millions of thoughts racing through her head at that moment why had she voiced that ridiculously inappropriate observation.

She was only just starting to notice but she was exhausted, perhaps the adrenaline from the prior chase that lingered had finally fizzled out. Or it may have been brought on by kakashi's arrival, she felt utterly spent and starved.

Allowing her knees to give way, she collapsed onto the ground with a soft cushioned thud, Sasuke had caught her and lowered her gently.

"Thanks" A dazed little smile twirled on to her lips. Hinata buried her head in Sasukes crouching form, drew in a large breath and became tipsy off his sent.

God how she loved that sent.

Burrowing further into his hold till she was fully engulfed. Sasuke who was never fond on clinginess. Unlike Kakashi who seemed to be reliant on constantly invading her personal space, pulling her into hugs and smothering her with his obligatory affection.

Yet Sasuke wasn't indifferent to her they stayed in close proximity just at arms length, just a little reach and he was at her fingertips. He was like a cool breeze of fresh air compared to Kakashi.

"Hinata! What's wrong" she heard Kakashi call followed by his footsteps. Then a blurry version of his head appeared in her field of vision, which was obstructed by most of Sasuke's body. She fought to keep her eyes open, however the struggle proved too much and she slowly slid in to unconsciousness.

* * *

The rocking motion was making her feel nauseous; her mind was completely blank she had no awareness of who or where she was. She had no recognition of anything in her life up until now, she had complete amnesia.

Her brain had managed to compiled some information, she was lying down flat on some thing hard, and a little crooked, probably wood. She was exhausted; her body would feel ten times its weight if she wanted to move, although she had no intention of doing so.

But all her mind could really concentrate on was this incessant, irritating rough swaying back and forth motion. She really didn't want to open her eyes, from the reddish orange glow of light that was already pressing against her closed eyelids, she could predict it was unpleasantly bright and it was going to sting once she did.

Another sharp jolt. That was it, she tore her eyes open and yelled " Stop moving dammit!" Shattering the ambient atmosphere that was encompassing her.

"I am glad your feeling better." A voice from beside her said, that condescending tone, she recognized it.

Turning to view the man, who was slumped in the rather cramped space between the wooden bed and the wall of the wagon. He looked so big even though she knew he didn't have that large of a frame. He looked defeated and just as tired as her.

His thick grayish silver hair that seemed to reflect his mood was also depleted in volume and hung limply over half his face. His face looked so much younger then she thought him to be.

He didn't seem powerful or grand or clever at this very moment he looked like an ordinary man uncomfortable and tired. Hinata had never felt closer to him, everything that happened all her memories came back to her, in the few seconds she had took to examine him.

But the problems with memories are, that you always remember them slightly differently each time. And perhaps she had viewed them slightly more in Kakashi favor, because she regarded him with a little bit more warmth.

"Hey scarecrow" she spoke gently deciding to use one of her many nick names for him, in a more endearing manner then she normally would have.

He didn't know what to make of her greeting, he looked a cross between confused and surprised. An expression Hinata liked on his face, it was nice to see him vulnerable for once, the confidence and calm he normally projected, had always worn thin on her. Her brain was constantly scattered in a million different places, it irritated her seeing him so composed and sure of him self.

This was the first time she had genuinely been affectionate towards him, he didn't know how to respond so he didn't.

They allowed the silence to fill the small space again, before Kakashi who was still uncertain how to approach her spoke, he didn't speak in his usual off handed manner. "Your pregnant."

He watched the pale young woman's face that was his wife's very closely for the changes in her expression. He had braced him self for the roller coaster of emotion that would erupt from her. He was expecting her to be angry above anything else and for that anger to be directed at him.

But contrary to his expectations she remained calm, and a passive look of acceptance swept across her face. "Your pregnant" he repeated thinking perhaps she hadn't fully grasped what he had said or miss herd.

"Yeah" she replied simply.

"That's it " he asked disbelievingly, he was still waiting for her to react, for some sort of emotion to come, for her to be happy or angry or at the very least shocked not just accepting.

Hinata read his expectant look and decided to elaborate and go through her thought process for him. " I had guessed it must be something like this, I mean my cycle been erratic for a long time now, but it still my body." Giving the man a look that made it apparent that she thought he was an idiot for thinking she wouldn't notice anything at all.

"I am a big girl who knows where baby's come from. In fact Sasuke and I visited the place quiet often." A roguish grin played on her lips as she briefly reminisced on those particular memories.

"This baby" she continued, sitting up and beckoning for kakashi to come closer. " Is most likely his, and I know konoha or any other twisted little nation would be crazy for this little bump."

Kakashi was now sat next to her, supporting most of her weight. She was leaning into him her lips inches away from his ear.

"This was all for your master plan, the reason why you did all of this." She breathed seductively in to his ear. "You wanted to claim me first" her hand was running down his chest, pushing him down further. " You wanted to have possession of me, before it was even known I was pregnant."

She was practically lying on top of him now "You knew it was a big risk, because I may not have even been pregnant, but that slight chance was enough for you." She was still speaking in a hushed voice but it took on a more demanding tone. "What were you going to do if I wasn't, sleep with me until I was."

She used her aggression to shove him down roughly the rest of the way. His back connected with the wood with a thud, her hands were digging into his chest. Her nails scraping his skin, dragging her hands downwards as far as the opening on his clothes would allow, leaving a trail of raised red marks. "You were being watched, Root I am guessing, had already seen through your plan. You needed to make it real you needed them to see the proof. That we were indeed a couple, even they wouldn't make an out right assault on the hokages wife."

" Am I right." A statement rather then a question, her head was bent sucking on the raw scratched skin starting from the bottom making her way up to his neck biting down hard just above his collar bone at the base of his neck. He let out a sharp grunt; regaining control he pulled her up and kissed her instead.

"Your right, all of its true what now." He asked in-between kisses; She ignored him and carried on kissing him. He had under estimated her she figured it all out, so used to dealing with Naruto; he had reasoned that Hinata in her unbridled state perhaps wouldn't notice unless it was spelt out for her.

He was finding it harder to keep up, his movements becoming sluggish. He wanted to kiss her back, O how he wanted to kiss her back. But he was becoming lethargic; there was something very wrong he couldn't bring the strength to move his arm.

The blue velvet of her hair tickled the tip of his nose as she moved up off of him; it swayed behind her like a curtain as she headed for the door. It's my own fault for falling into bed with a Kunoichi so readily. He thought in his drugged stupor as he watched his wife's retreating form.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own naruto.

* * *

The crooked wagon lagged behind, its worn dented wooden wheel providing a rough choppy ride. The strain of hauling the disheveled hobble of a cart was proving to be over whelming for the lone mare. So it was no great challenge for Hinata to escape the vehicle and land safely on her feet.

However the obstacle of eluding her root pursuers would truly assess the extent of her shinobi skills. She could sense their presence lingering on the out skirts of her field of vision. They had probably anticipated her betrayal, and it wouldn't be long before they descended on her.

They out numbered her and in direct combat their abilities exceeded her own, there was no question she would have to run.

In all honesty, she never thought herself capable enough to drug Kakashi, thought perhaps he would have noticed or been immune to it. Accepting her success was down to good timing, he was off guard and distracted. The Hokage had defiantly overexerted himself by doing something.

That something most probably included Sasuke, the rogue Nin was a different matter altogether, and he was her target. She was going to hunt him down this time.

Sasuke had sought her out twice now, meaning he evidently held interest in her. The memory of his smile still fresh in her mind, she had decided that she was willing go to, great length to provoke the same response.

He was a much more appealing option than Kakashi and Konoha anyway. He was not however, particularly the best option for her, Sauske himself had a countless number of enemies after him.

Why had she chosen such a rash course of action, why is she willingly destroying any normality in her life. Choosing instead to be an out cast a rebel with no real cause, other then her own self-loathing of life.

Was it to fill the bitter resentment and the hollow dissatisfaction, the endless monotony of her so called normal existence back home, before the mission that had scarred her forever.

With her being a konichi there should have been this risk of danger this adrenalin fueled charge for survival. However she let her life lull into the stagnant and mundane.

She had never really been able to emulate this passion for life the inexhaustible enthusiasm. Instead she was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame when she saw this ecstasy to live in the eyes of another.

It enticed her and fascinated her; she still had yet to meet anyone one such as Naruto with the very essence of life course through his veins like electricity. It had fueled her affection for him all these years.

* * *

With no strategies, escape routes or allies to rely on she simply did what came instinctively to her. And ran, ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction to the root operatives that were now chasing her and gaining fast.

One by one they appeared in her extended byakugan field of vision, she had sprang their trap she was surrounded they were enclosing in. Violently swerving to evade the barrage of senbons hurtling towards her. Using the eerie high-pitched screech that preceded them as a warning.

Two porcelain masked Nins pounced on her and launched immediately in to hand to hand combat. This is what she had feared and sort desperately to avoid. Only blocking and parrying she edge back trying to flee, realizing the root shanobi were restraining them selves from landing any fatal blows.

'_So they're not trying to kill me' _Hinata thought. _'They mean to capture me, then they would rather use poison so not to injure me physically' She_ made a mental note to avoid the kurani because the weapons would be laced with a powerful paralysis-inducing drug.

Hinata was beginning to panic, struggling to evade all the attacks. She needs to retreat now, before the rest of the squad descended on her. Becoming desperate she was haphazardly trying to ebb away from the fight. Losing her footing on long strands of wet slippery grass, she saw the sky swing into view.

The ominous vacant animal like mask surged on to her. Closing her eye's she waited the split seconds before she felt hands latch on, jerking her down roughly.

However instead of her body smashing into the ground like she expected she passed through it. The damp moist smell of soil filled her nostrils, she opened her eyes disorientated. Hinata had been dragged into long trench under the ground, the hands that were gripping her belonged to Sasuke.

He was drawing her to the narrow little beam of light at the far side. Throwing an explosive tag behind him as an insurance policy. The explosion flung soil meters into the air before it rained back down on them, collapsing the trench. Just barely seconds after they emerged on the surface.

Thrusting her into the cover of the woods, Sasuke turned and detonated a chain reaction of explosions all along the tree line of the clearing. Great pillars of soil and debris propelled into the air, creating a cloud of smoke and dirt, the tremendous boom of each explosion was deafening.

Hinata had enough sense to keep running whilst Sasuke was acting as a diversion. If she didn't all his effort would go to naught, after the initial ringing in her ear from the explosion wore off, she heard thudding noises. Growing distressed when she couldn't discern the origins of the sound. Whether it was from the sound of her racing heart pounding the blood against her eardrums, or the footsteps of someone running behind her.

She didn't dare turn around andcheck she carried on running facing forward swerving in and out of the trees. She couldn't bare the thought if it being a Root member chasing after her, that would they had captured Sasuke and they were out to tie up all the lose ends.

They would most definitely kill her; even the protection of Kakashi wouldn't save her if they had caught Sasuke. The footsteps became louder and louder who ever it was, they were in attacking range now.


	15. Chapter 15

As always Kishimoto owns everything

* * *

'_Run. Run. Run. Run!' _ She screamed in her mind over and over. Her eyes felt ablaze her byakugan burning out and fizzling away. Leaving her in the poorly lit haze of her partially sited vision.

'_I can't see!' _she almost screamed aloud in a panicked frenzy, She didn't hear the whistle of the blade that flew towards her, through her own turbulent hysteria. Only becoming aware of it as it tore through the side of her throat.

Gagging and chocking on her own blood as it gushed through the wound. She spun on some morbid instinct to face her own death. Barely making out the stark, menacing animal mask of root, the shanobi rearing his hand to slit her throat in one powerful swipe of his blade.

Her head jeered back and her eyes slammed shut in an instant. As warm blood splattered across her face and her front.

Everything stopped.

She felt nothing, herd nothing, saw nothing. She was all but trapped in emptiness.

Until a slow thumping in her chest became a frenzied thudding against her rib cage. The fiery burn of lack of oxygen running through her lungs up to her throat, has she heaved in a huge gulp, breathing in sporadically as if drowning in air.

Her eyes flung open, the impact of the knowledge, she was still alive had just hit her. She didn't know if she should scream or laugh hysterically, in the end she couldn't perform either, as she gurgled and choked on the blood coursing from her neck.

Sasuke looming in front of her drenched in blood, his katana raised dangerously in the air. Still yet to move from the stance of a killer, the root operative's body limply fell forward pealing apart in to two, cleanly down the middle before the corpse hit the ground.

The very site made Hinata gag and once again cough up more blood. Before she turned away from the horror of the mutilation. Forcing herself to move her feet and stumble forward a few more yards before collapsing. Not wanting to be anywhere nears the retched carcass.

Sasuke was at her side before she fully collided with the ground, his hands applying pressure to the gash on her neck. To exhaust himself to fully carry her he opted instead to fling her arm over his shoulder, to half drag and to half hobble toward some unknown shelter.

* * *

Kakashi lay flat on his back blinking once then again. The question of _'Where the hell am I?' _filtered through his brain. He was staring at a blue sky, corrupted with strings of white clouds that lazily drifted and broke apart.

This wasn't right, he had somewhere to be; he always had somewhere to be. What was he suppose to be doing again? Was the a reason why he wasn't wearing his uniform? Were those scratches on his chest? He traced his finger over the marks.

"Don't forget the bite mark on your neck," a deep voice piped in, disturbing his internal questioning, yet still not pulling him out of his confused retrieve. Kakashi moved his hand up to his collarbone to the tender area.

"She sure is proving hard to tame". The voice spoke again.

"Yeah" Kakashi agreed.

Wait _'she?' _ Who was she again?

"Hinata!" Kakashi yelled suddenly "She drugged me, I can't believe I fell for it."

" You're an idiot I am sure it wasn't hard." The masculine voice berated

Kakashi scowled at the source "Why are you here again?"

The little pug answered just as impassively as it's master would of. "You summoned me to keep track of her, if she ever jumped the fence."

"She not a horse" Pakun analogies, annoyed him a little.

"Well she's obviously too much for you to handle, what was it, you thought of her again?" The dog asked in a mocking tone, moving it podgy body as it did so. "O that's right, you thought she would be easily manipulated."

"I am an idiot, what do I know." He conceded sitting up to better assess the situation.

"Report" The hokage ordered switching to his serious tone.

"She escaped root" Kakashi subconsciously relaxed a little at the news. " She was aided by Sasuke, wiped out most of the squad trailing them. However both seemed to have sustained substantial injuries shouldn't be too hard for you to pursue."

Kakashi mulled over the information for a moment. "Pakun you go back to the Leaf, tell Tsunade I need back up, I'll go on ahead tell them to catch up."

"Understood" Pakun answered readying to leave, when Kakashi asked.

"By the way, where the hell am I?" The dog sniggered before he disappeared to deliver the message. Kakashi could find his own way off the mountaintop.

* * *

"Hin... ta…Hinata come on stay awake." The shocking sensation of ice-cold water being splashed on to her face brought her back from the brink of semi-consciousness "you've lost a lot of blood you need to stay awake."

The gaping wound on her neck was restricting her breathing, with what medical knowledge she had acquired in her recent year, she started to heal herself. She had always had perfect chakra control, in theory all Hyugas should make excellent medics.

As she pressed the healing chakra into her neck restoring cells and sealing skin, she had ultimately cured herself. Leaving Sasuke speechless watching her intently not knowing she was capable of such a feat.

"I think it's just when you have hyperthermia, you need to stay awake." She stated while checking for any other injuries.

"If you could do that, why didn't you do so earlier?" For the first time he sounded annoyed with her.

She smiled at him sheepishly and replied "shock, exhaustion." Looking him over and noticing a deep slash above his right kneecap. "Let me heal you. "

Only after treating his wounds did she activate her byakugan to check the fetus in her womb.

"You need to conserve your chakra" Sassuke scolded lightly, upon observing her actions.

"I was just checking on the baby," Hinata explained.

"Your pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" she asked a little taken back she thought for sure he'd have known. "If you didn't know why did you keep coming back for me?"


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own naruto, ( http: kumocloud. webs. com )

* * *

The question hung heavily in the air between them, there was a long drawn out silence. Sounds of low murmurs of rustling leaves in the wind intruded from outside.

Moving her palms along the tall dark walls that seemed to stretch endlessly skywards. The pale gray light filtered through the small arched entrance.

It was wood she could feel the smooth groove against her fingertips, no rough patches not even a single splinter, blindly following the contours of the wood that encompassed her, edging closer to Sasuke.

"Where in a hollowed out tree, the native's here carve them out for shelter, whilst still being able to keep the tree alive." Sasuke said starting an impromptu explanation, it was the most she had heard him say. Realizing he was trying to divert her attention from the subject at hand.

Hinata wasn't so willing to let the question drop, she wanted an answer. Knowing full well she had made the wrong decision in leaving Kakashi and subsequently Konoha as well.

His words however would determine whether she regretted it or not. "Answer me." She whispered out in a quiet voice, it didn't matter what volume she chose to speak in, it still conveyed the message clearly. And she very rarely raised her voice into an obnoxious yell.

The tension echoed around them, wanting an explanation some form of vindication. " Would it pain you to know I have no answer." He all but sneered out.

Reacting to his hostility with her own sharp remark. " I challenge you a little and you bear your fangs, grow up Sauke." She glared at him as he turned his face away. "Do you think you can do this immature stuttered emotional crap forever, why won't you look at me?"

She jerked him forward by his shirt forcing him to turn and face her. " Why are so you scared of admitting anything, why do you keep running away?" Her voices become softer pleading towards the end.

"I don't know!" he snapped standing up breaking her hold on him "I am emotionally stunted, crippled, broken, I don't know what the fuck I feel for you." He crushed his body flat against the wooden wall, allowing his arms to fall limply at his side.

Pressing his forehead harder into the wood. "I am not even sane." He choked out, as if the words pained him. " I am so confused and don't know why I am even alive, everything so warped."

His words lingered for a moment before "Is that why you saved me?" Hianta whispered remembering how she had tried to drown herself, when existence it self seemed futile to her.

"I didn't want you dead." He stated flatly, hesitating for a moment before he continued. " First I watched you dying on the forest floor, I was waiting for you to stop breathing. But you wouldn't die even when you could no longer stay a wake."

Sasuke slid down the wall and slumped to the floor. "I left you, I walked away, your dying meant nothing to me. But the next day I found you had walked in a circle and collapsed yet again."

" I found my self coming back again and again to check if you had died, that's when I realized I didn't want you dead, I haven't ever since." His gaze vacant his voice emotionless.

She said nothing and stared at the hole in the wood that functioned as the only doorway. Her eyes straining being overwhelmed and flooded by the contrast of pale light. Taking a few minute for the information to sit, allowing his words to form some kind of meaning in her own distorted thoughts.

He drew near and held her "I don't love you, I don't know what love is." He spoke softly as she curled up in his arms and he cradled her to his chest.

"Neither do I, but it's enough to just breathe." Thankful they were both alive. Her head moving along with the rise and fall of his chest, hearing the steady drumming of his heart. Both emotional and physically exhausted they slipped into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own naruto

* * *

They had entered a small-unknown village and she was currently waiting for Sasuke in a humble, reasonably quiet Café on the outskirts of town.

Seated by the window, glancing out onto the dreary gray sky, watching the droplets of rain streak down the glass. Bringing the cup of tea she, held with both hands up to her mouth, holding it by her lips for a brief second to let the steam warm her face, before carefully taking a sip.

They had forced them selves to keep moving, they couldn't linger in any one place for too long, knowing either one of their enemies would catch up to them.

So being constantly on the run, they skittered from place to place under different guises. It was a testament to their skill at predicting danger and managing to avoid it.

By no mean where they inconspicuous, they could never fully merge with the crowd, her eyes and hair were too distinctive, and Sasuke often caught the eye of many an admirer.

Her thoughts drifted to a more stable time, brief though it had been. When she has successful managed to be unobtrusive, holding a stable job, and residence.

Remembering a particular evening, which she had spent those longs days locked in the warehouse with Kakashi. As stifling as he had been with his attention, he couldn't hide his dispassionate nature. " Are you still searching for the raison d'être. "? He had asked callously one night when she had yet again ignored his advances.

Hinata hadn't answered him, and realizing his mistake he had apologized saying it was an off-handed remark, and allowed the subject to drop.

He'd been right, she was still searching for her reason for living, weren't they all. Recalling the content of the letter word for word, Kaori had said they were like wedding vows. Even now she couldn't be sure of who had sent it.

" _I would stop you from feeling rejected whenever some one leaves, I would ease the pressure of your heart, every time you think the worlds left you behind. _

_I'd let you take out that bitter resentment, and disappointment you have for the way your life has turn out._

_And I would fill in that hollowness you feel after wards. _

_I can't promise that I will heal you, because I am still as much of a jerk as I ever was. _

_Your life will still have its troubled moments ahead, but no one lives a life with out a little drama. I know you probably snorted at that comment, but I believe those who know the true irony of life can understand it, if just a little. "_

Initially she had thought it to be a ploy Kakashi had employed to ensnare her to him. But it didn't make sense, the letter wouldn't be needed, surely he would have just spoken the words to her. Like he often did smothering her and whispering in to her ear. "Its alright, its alright, its alright." he would repeat it again and again like a mantra or a hymn.

Perhaps he believed if he said it enough he could change fate it self, or he was trying to ease his own guilt, to comfort himself from the cold, dark path he chosen to walk down.

It had also occurred to her that it may possibly be Sasuke, but he had never mentioned it. But that meant nothing, because between them there was so much left unsaid.

He hadn't even broached the subject of her being pregnant, nor had she tried to bring it up. Hinata knew the child was Sasuke's, she had only been with Kakashi for a month and the child was developed enough to be around three months, it would start to show soon.

Looking down at the napkin that lay on the table, she decided to reply to the unknown sender. Asking the waitress for a pen she set about composing her response.

_How could you possible know the pressure of my heart, know matter how close we may become no one can truly know depth of another. _

_How would you know what words cut and scar me, whilst compared to being stabbed I would barely flinch. _

_Don't smother me with false hope, don't lie to me, and white wash everything with vague possibilities. _

_I don't need to be saved, the life I make is my own the happiness I seek and the sorrow I create is my own. _

_If I lay path of destruction in my wake would you still want me. _

_If I left nothing would you still want me. _

Folding the napkin into a small triangle, she wedged it under the rim of the wooden table, wondering if anyone would ever read it and understand. Or if in fact it would ever be seen by the mystery writer.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own naruto

* * *

Hinata had been thinking again, and whenever she allowed her mind to wonder, it never resulted in anything pleasant. Lately she had been trapped in this rut of dark depressing thoughts, it was exhausting and it left her feeling drained and reduced to an old embittered cynical woman, at the tender age of twenty.

Suspecting the hormonal turbulence currently reeking havoc in her body, may have some part to play in her melancholy. Glancing down and placing her hands on the barely visible swell of her stomach. She became resolute, in emulating that resilient and devil may care nature she adored so much in others.

Think positive she told herself and failed almost immediately; every time she conjured up an image with a positive out come. She couldn't help but burn holes in it, pick out flaws, and belittle herself for being so naïve and stupid to ever had entertained such a notion.

That would of course bring her back full circle, she would sigh look down and have a sardonic smirk on her lips, mock herself for her own pessimism.

Until she feel a gentle tug on her hair. Sasuke walking soundlessly beside her, with his impassive features and his gaze solely focused on the path ahead. He'd been idly brushing his hand against the tips of her hair, and had a few strands caught in-between his knuckles. She doubted that he was even aware of the slight contact.

Or even realize that he had started to unconsciously step closer to her so their shoulders brushed. Sasuke so damaged so fragile, paranoid and always alert. Trusted her completely, that he no longer noticed her presence, as if she had become a natural extension of himself.

This fact, and Sasuke himself, didn't fill her with awe or hope, but he is beautiful in his madness, and reminded her she honestly didn't care what happened.

Leaning over and gently placing a soft kiss on this neck just beneath his jaw. He jolted alert slightly in response, she was right he had forgotten she was there. He stepped aside to allow a small gap to form between them.

He would never consciously be clingy or allow himself the pleasure of little comforts and affectiona. Such as holding hands or idly wasting time talking. She wanted him to smile for her, that beautiful smile she had only seen once before, she needed him to smile for her.

It was moments like these were she missed Kiba the most, she'd often fantasize about how it would be, for him to be the one standing next to her, how it would be to carry his child.

For it to be Naruto's. No she shook her head violently, she couldn't go on torturing her self like this, her eyes wet from the tears that were starting to form.

She glared at Sasuke almost resentfully but with a pang of longing and loneliness. Why wouldn't he give her what she needed, why can't he give her what she needed. At that moment she felt like lashing out for his ignorance.

And then he performed a simple action that brought all the thought to naught and drained away all of her anger. He placed a hand gently on her stomach gazed at it as if holding a silent conversation. Then he carried on walking.

Yes, he was most definitely beautiful in his madness.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own naruto

* * *

The eerie call of a howling dog echoed in the air, followed by the barks and yelps of the responding pack. The heavy panting and the rapid increase of accelerating footsteps.

They had been running for hours, but they had been chasing for days. They were so close, overwhelmingly near.

She woke in a sweat, feeling clammy and having strands of her disheveled hair clinging to the side of her face. She tried to sit up but found she needed her hands to help with the extra weight.

Glancing down at the empty space beside her for Sasuke, then searching the cheap hotel room they were staying in. Despite the window being open and the thin net curtain twisting in the slight breeze. The night air was still humid and moist.

Out side a dog's growling and barking could be herd. '_Dam thing'_ she thought '_gave me a nightmare.' _She got to her feet wanting a glass of water, but the jug on the nightstand was empty. Muttering a curse she made her way to the door she'd have to go downstairs.

She walked with a slight waddle now, her stomach was very prominent, and they'd need to settle soon, she couldn't continue to journey from place to place, the was no real point now anyway. They made painfully slow progress each day. Any self-respecting sinobi would be able to catch them at their pace.

Approaching the middle aged man behind the wooden counter at the reception. "Can I get some drinking water please." Hinata asked politely handing him the empty jug. The man sneered and pulled a disgusted expression, believing her to be blind and suffering from a plague of some sort, due to her partly bandaged face and scarred eye.

The man slipped out back to refill her jug with out a word, She could still hear that dam dog barking, wondering what had gotten it so agitated. Perhaps it was trapped or caught on something, just as she made her way outside.

She felt unnatural wave of blistering heat, wash over her followed by thundering roar of a bomb exploding, knocking her off her feet. Flames erupted from the upper part of the building, she had just exited. Debris, bits of wood and timber showered down on to the on lookers below.

It took her a moment to decipher and process what had just happened. The top half of the hotel, she had been staying in was now on fire. More importantly the room she was residing in, only moments ago was completely incinerated.

It was an assassination, not a very subtle one, hell someone had just blown up half the building. But the target was clear; their enemies' had found them.

'_Sasuke' _she thought and froze in panic, had he been caught in that explosion. No he wasn't in the room she reminded herself, attempting to calm down by taking in a slow deep breath, but the smoke now bellowing from the fire just made her choke and wheeze.

Clambering to her feet she kept her head low as she walked away from the now inferno, pushing past the crowds of hysterical people exiting the surrounding buildings. And others who ran towards the fire with buckets of water at hand.

She searched the crowd for the familiar blue tinted, black spiky hair. Instead her well-trained eye caught the figure of a shinobi in the middle of a hoard of people. He was dressed like any other citizen, but the way he moved, cutting through the crowd with ease, and a purpose, gave him away.

She instantly tore her gaze away, they were checking for survivors she realized. _'Dammit'_ she cursed, it couldn't be a worse time to be separated from Sasuke, and she could barely run let alone fight in the condition she was in.

All she could think to do was hide, pushing further in to the crowd, unfurling the bandages around her face, and marring her pale complexion with shoot. Smearing it over her already dirty and singed clothes. She tried her best to merge with the frenzied crowd.

She was pushed and shoved her bare feet trampled on, but she carried on making her way to the centre, she needed to get away. There was no way she would allow herself to get caught now.

The enemy nin was in touching distance now and he was coming closer, She clenched shut her eyes, and pushed her face into the back of the person in front of her, the adrenaline was pumping through her, sharpening her senses, seeming to make everything else slow down. Each shove she felt faintly and the noise muted down into a low din

The tension and panic seemed to seize control, forming a painful lump in her throat, she couldn't shallow, and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. She stopped all together when the man was behind her, taking a sharp intake of breath as he brushed along her back, everything was drowned out by his footsteps.

"_Keep moving, keep moving, don't find me," _she screamed in her head over and over.

To her relief he moved past her and carried on searching, scanning the out skirts of the fray. Sighing and allowing her self to breathe again, Hinata moved with the flow of the crowd. She needed help she decided, she couldn't do this on her own and with Sasuke missing again.

She pulled off the black bead she wore as an earring, holding it in her palm Hinata applied a little of her chakra to it, like she had once been instructed to do. It was time she pulled in a favor, an insurance policy she had planned a head for.

Hinata felt she could trust the young ninja she had a brief meeting with in a bar, in a city she didn't know the name of. '_Yes he'll definitely show' _she assured her self. '_Lets hope it soon though,_' she added as an after thought, as she made her way to a new shelter and in the search for Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

Dazed and overwhelmed she wondered around aimlessly in her bare feet wearing nothing but the clothes she had worn to sleep, a simple plain cotton nightshirt that came to just above her knees.

She had nothing else, every thing she owed, which was very little had all perished in the explosion. Telling her self to keep calm she tried to prioritize the things she need to do.

She had called for the only ally she had, and even then she wasn't sure when the person would show, or even if he would altogether.

Sasuke has gone missing again and with the enemy right at her doorstep, going to very drastic measure to try and kill them, she didn't exactly have the confidence to go look for him at this exact moment.

Coming to the clear conclusion the first thing she needed to do was find a safe place to hide. Perhaps she should try a monastery surely they wouldn't turn a heavily pregnant homeless woman away.

But then again that might be the first place the enemy would choose to look, "_where am I suppose to go." _

"_Come on Hinata you're a big girl don't panic, just because Sasuke not here." _ She told herself she hadn't realized how much she had come to rely on him. Right about now she wished she had some form of telepathic skill to tell him "_I need you here with me", _would he say the same if he could reply?

In all honesty she didn't know what had happened to Sasuke only that it must have been something substantial for him to leave her side. For these past few months they had traveled together he had not once left her, to aimless wonder off on a whim. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't abandon her now because of the enemy. She could only hope that he was alive, and somehow manage to find his way back to her.

Setting off in search for the monastery because she couldn't think of anywhere better. Finally she found the small-dilapidated temple it couldn't of housed more then ten monks.

Straightening her back she boldly knocked on the shrine doors. The was a noise of bolts and heavy wood being moved before the door creaked open a crack, An elderly monk stood to the side with a lantern in his hand, as two young boys hauled the cumbersome doors open.

"I seek sanctuary" Hinata announced, the elderly monk simply nodded and allowed her in. She followed closely behind the monk in silence down dark cramped corridors, the lone lantern in the monk's hand being the only source of light. It cast eerie shadows across the walls, which seemed to dance as they moved.

They finally came out of another passage way that led outside, to a small courtyard, they walked through a beautiful garden illuminated by the moon, the silvery light seemed to bathe each leaf and branch majestically, the moisture ridden moss glittered like jewels in the night, each little bead of water reflecting back the light.

Finally stopping at a small worn wooden annex, the two younger boys that opened the door earlier came with buckets of warm water, seemingly from nowhere and placed them at the entrance of the little wooden hut. The monk slid the door open to reveal a bath, he then left her with the lantern as they retreated back in to the darkness of the monastery.

After she finished bathing she changed into the clean set of robes she found neatly folded just out side the bath door. Walking cautiously back into the temple to find the monk standing in the dark waiting to greet her.

Leading her to a humble square room where they had prepared a small meal for her and a bed, the meal was simple but filling, the temple was old but kept clean and was well taken care of, she soon drifted of to sleep exhausted, whispering "_I am not alone"._

Days ambled on past they where slow and relatively peaceful in the monastery, she paced through the long corridors of the old building, running her hands along the cool walls. The whole place had a very distinct unique odor she couldn't quite place it ; the walls were colored a natural, rustic orange. The courtyard garden seem to be the epitome of summer, there were footprint groves indented on the wooden floors where the elderly monks prayed, devoutly every day for hours at a time through out the day.

There where seven monks all together, most were elderly ranging from their late fifties to nineties Hinata guessed, though she couldn't really be sure with out rudely asking their ages. They had two young boys however perhaps in their early teens and an adorable five-year-old monk in training. She gathered the young children were either orphans or had been abandoned and left here.

During the day she ventured out with the monks who went into the town, the village would give them donation of food and other small tokens, for blessings, and prayers. While Hinata was in town she would always look for signs of Sasuke or any clues to follow, or in fact for any traces of her ally, her backup.

On the fourth night she was shaken awake, it was the elderly monk who had first let her in. She could see the trouble in his eyes, she sensed the tension in the atmosphere she quickly rouse to her feet. The elderly monk ushered her along dark winding corridors, without a torch for he had no need of one, long since had every room and every path been engraved into his mind.

Her heart raced had they found her, dear lord would they harm these people for helping her. They where nothing but old men and children, no matter what she may have done so far she couldn't have this on her conscious.

Knowing full well how fruitless it to be, she couldn't help but glance back, peering into the darkness. The long auburn colored robe she wore trailing behind her. The monk directing her into a small cupboard like room, he hid her behind old boxes of relics and artifacts, before he slid the door shut. She barely heard the scuffles of his hurried footsteps fade way.

"_No, No why isn't he leading me out the back door." _ Had the enemy already surrounded the monastery? What was she to do; she was cornered like a rat. Cramped she sat there for hours, her limbs had gone numb, she was scared and alone. Would Sasuke really show up in nick of time and rescue her again. Would he be the hero he had now become to her?

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because she was startled awake with the creak of the door opening. Her eyes stung as the torch light flooded in, she couldn't see clearly at first, but it was a shock what her eye's revealed to her, once they had adjusted.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late up dates but i drew Kakashi on the up side, there a link on my profile. Ironicly the picture on finished either.

* * *

Her eyes stung as the light so intrusively invaded, in the blurry haze of her vision, slowly the outline of a figure started to emerge. Her breath hitched the moment she recognised the form. The figure extending his hand to her, slowly and cautiously as if he were reassuring a lost child, appearing to be some kind of glorious saviour. She flinched at the gesture and shuffled back, further into the darkness. Not out of fear, but out of despair of tainting him somehow by her mere presence.

"Na, Naruto" She stuttered out in shock. There he stood at the open door, his image matching that of a beaming ray of light, whilst she crouched and coward in the darkness. It was all akin to some ironic metaphor.

" Let me help you" he offered. Grasping on to her hand, he pulled her up on to her unsteady feet. Her legs aching with cramp after being confined for so long in an awkward position.

Taking most of her weight he swung her arm over his shoulder and they slowly returned back down the corridor.

Minutes passed in silence before Hinata blurted out quickly in a slight frenzy. "Please don't hurt the monks, it was my fault, they don't know who I really am."

He let out his characteristic chuckle, to ease the tension; only the sound was much richer, deeper then she remembered. " Of course I won't, I'm no monster." The flickering light of the torch deepened the shadows in contours and creases of his defined face.

How long had it been since she had seen him, over a year perhaps more. She wanted to cower away and hide from him, more then she ever did from any enemy. She was broken, deformed, defiled mess, and he was burning her to a char by simply being next to her.

"Hinata" she a herd a female voice call out in concern.

Sakura now approached from the obscurity of the dark corridor. The medic nin immediately went to reach out for her, with her honest compassion and sympathy. Hinata could see the emotion so clearly imbedded into emerald colored eyes.

She turned her face away as if seeing something truly distasteful. This made Sakura stop in her tracks and slowly retract her reaching hand.

The shame and the guilt, her own self reproach. She was unworthy of their kindness their help. Seeing them both again, brought up all the things she was afraid to admit, she had become. This disgust came boiling up from the pit of her stomach, until the raw emotion surged through her, as if it would rip its way out of her chest.

She couldn't stand it any longer; she flung her self out of Naruto's grasp and stumbled forward only to fall to her knees. Tears streaming down her face, fighting the urge to scream out in agony. Hearing the sound of foot steps slowly approach, then two feet appearing in front of her, raising her head to see, Kakashi looming over her crouched form.

How pathetic she must seem, kneeling at his feet in tears. However she didn't turn a gaze away, and in his eye she saw pity. This man who was as much scum as herself, how dare he mock her with his pity. This man who happily ruined her, this man who helped carve and create the monster she had become.

A carnal, rage filled screech tore from her throat, as she lunched at him. Using her blunt nails she clawed at him, she tried to dig into his flesh. Naruto made a move to pull her off, but Kakashi pushed him away, and allowed Hinata to drag him down.

She continued to scream and attack him like some rabid animal. Eventually her cries died down, her arms grew tired and her sobs grew louder. Hearing clearly the words for the first time he had kept repeating through out her beating.

"I am sorry, I am sorry" Kakashi groused out like a broken man, his face and mask stained with tears.

Her anger had subsided into exhaustion and she no longer had the will to hate him. Finally submitting and burying her face into his neck; She thought, he who had wronged her, would be her sanctuary.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own naruto

* * *

The cool late summer breeze fingered through her hair, her face a mask of indifference, only the red streaks, that marked the path of her tears, down the pale skin of her cheeks, betrayed her detached front.

"Why do you keep chasing me, what do you honestly want from me." She rasped out her voice broken and horse.

Her question was met by silence so she carried on.

" I don't want anything to do with the village, nor will I ever pose a threat to it."

Yet again there was no reply.

"Why don't you tell them you killed me, you have dispatched of the Huyga, no the Konoha disgrace, tell them her unsightly being can no longer sullies our name._"_

He didn't answer so she turned to him; she ran her hands along the front of his chest feeling the notches and pockets of his vest.

"Or if you can't bring your self to lie, then why don't you just do it."

Yanking a kurani free, out of the pouch strapped to his leg, and forcing it into his hand, throwing her head back and exposing her neck. " Go a head you would have anyway, even if this was your child", she pressed the swell of her stomach against him.

Her jaw locked into a sneer, as she tilted her face up towards him, her eyes narrowed in disgust. "DO IT!" she screamed and pressed his hand and the blade to her throat. "Kill me" she grounded out, shutting her eyes.

"No!" he tore himself away, "Your too cruel, with your words and your actions, don't torment me."

Loathing spread across her face, as she burst out in laughter.

"What, you don't believe you are?" Kakashi spat out the anger growing in him as her laughter became louder " Do you think you're the only one who's suffered." Grabbing hold of the tops of her arms in a tight grip. "Do you think the I don't suffer as well, don't you think this pains me just as much as it does you."

He gritted his teeth "Everything I have lost, everything!" He yelled shaking with anger.

"Every thing I've lost, each day they haunt me, and do you know why I have not let the madness consume me and thrown my life away as Sasuke has." His anger subsiding into despair, with a sober inflection in his voice. " Because I believe there is a future, and though you may despise me, but you are the future that I see."

"So please" he begged "don't abandon me."

They set off for Konoha that very night, Sakura protested, claiming Hinata shouldn't travel while she was so heavily pregnant it could bring on early labor. But she was over ruled. At first they had a slow start with Hinata walking. Naruto decided to carry her whether it was because he wanted to hurry things along or simply because he couldn't bear to see her struggling.

However the uncomfortable silence, and teary eyes of guilt, she would get whenever he touched her, hurt Naruto even more, so Kakashi ended up carrying her. Sakura reassured Naruto it was just her hormones, not to take it to heart.

At nights they would make camp, Yamato insisted they tie her hands and feet, Naruto and Sakura objected, Kakashi didn't even say a word. So they kept her hands and feet bound.

Tonight, was the third night, they had been traveling. It was kakashi turn to guard her; the others had gone to patrol the area, to check for signs of Sasuke's pursuit.

He stood in the darkness of the night watching her, the flickering yellow and amber light of the crackling fire casting haunting shadows across her face. Her expression somber and dignified as she looked on into the flames, as if she could see something he couldn't.

"Hey scarecrow." She greeted him with out even looking up; this was the first time he had heard her speak in days.

"Don't" he cut her off, he shouldn't be here, he should of asked one of the others to guard her. Just the slightest hint of emotion in her voice paired with the nickname was enough to draw him in.

She looked so vulnerable with her hands and feet bound heavily pregnant and unable to move. It was cruel he wanted to untie her.

She carried on regardless, but this time turning to face him "you look like a man who's walked through hell." Noting the disconcerted look on his face, and his over all shabby appearance, he had lost weight, and now had sunken black bags under his eyes. His hair was in much more of disarray then usual.

He stepped back further into the darkness, he couldn't face her or he would lose site of the objective.

"You should go back to the village, rule, live and grow old, I won't ask for your help." She turned back to stare at the flames.

"Why, I could free you so easily" Kakashi questioned her, she surly knew he would crumble to her demand if she were only to ask.

For a long time there was nothing but crackling and the spitting of the fire, and just as he had given up on any hope of reply she confided

"Because no matter what may become of me, you're already bound to me, I have become the memories that will haunt you."

Kakashi stood frozen to the spot simply watching her, it was true. As if in acceptance he bowed his head a little lower.

" So what you choose to do now is irrelevant, because I have you trapped." She finished, smiling sorrowfully in his direction.

"Why, why did you have to become the enemy" stepping forward in to the light.

"I never became the enemy Kakashi, Konoha made me one, and I followed every order you gave me. Then Konoha tried to kill me I simply ran, there's nothing else to it."

It dawned on Kakashi it was all true, Konoha had betrayed her, used and disposed of her and he was to blame for this, he needed to make this right " let me save you."

She shook her head, "Kakashi you could never save me."

"No" he started to say as low as a whisper, slowly stepping closer towards her, raking his hand through his hair. "No" he said with more certainty " If you think I would just let this happen, just roll over and have you executed, and accept you melodramatic 'Kakashi you can never save me', speech, then your wrong." His voice grew gradually louder becoming more feverent with each passing word.

"Regardless of how and why it happened you're my wife and I promised to keep you safe, and I want to keep you safe I need to save you."

Coming to her side and knelling beside her. "I'm going to be selfish, screw doing things for the greater good, I want you for my greater good." He was really angry, at whom she wasn't quite sure, but he had frustration plastered across his face.

Hinata was shocked, she knew Kakashi wasn't exactly and evil man but she had thought his loyalty to the village was his main priority and she had never seen him quite so emotional, tired and drained yes, calm and composed many times, she had even seen him risk his life for that of a comrade.

But this time he was really showing his raw emotion, starting with denial, tuned to distress then becoming frantic, then finally becoming resolute. " I will save you, because yes, you will haunt me, and yes I am bound to you, but I am older now, I will not let you slip through my fingers, I won't make the same mistakes of the past." Gone was his lazy gaze, now his face red and flustered.

Untying the ropes that bound her, raising Hinata onto her feet, forcing her to look at him. " If I don't do anything I will regret it for the rest of my life, and I don't care what you say." She wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise to himself "I won't let you, or anyone else hold this over me."

Hinata couldn't help but allow a smile to creep up on to her face, she really couldn't, and it was a smile of victory that kept growing. Maybe she was overly hormonal and emotional but she rejoiced in the fact that she had some how managed to crack this self righteous broken shell of a man, to get him to truly show such emotion she had managed to truly crawl under his skin.

She burst out laughing at the intense expression that he wore. " It looks like my scarecrow's finally becoming real."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As touched, as she was that he wanted to save her, she may not be executed when she returns to khonoha, but her life was effectively over, all the ambitions she had once had. The training, the years of working towards her goals.

They had all been stripped away from her now, they would never let her be kunoichi, and her clan would never accept her back. Her love for naruto would always remain unfulfilled. And any possible feelings that could of developed between her and kiba will now remain lost.

If only they could of left her alone, once she had came back to khonoha after sasuke had saved her the first time. She wasn't naïve enough to think that everything would go back to how it used to be. However she knew for sure she would of pieced her life together again, with the help of kiba and the rest of her team.

Now though she was kakashi's wife, whom she became, without any say or free will of her own. Wasn't she just trapped again her life ripped away from her and left with very few options?

She was now a traitor carrying a traitor's child, who would always be sought after in the chances that it may inherit the sharingan.

As kakashi held her in his embrace she couldn't help but think it'll never matter how many times he saved her, in the depth of her heart there will always be this resentment.

She lived solely for her child; the time to mourn for her old life had come and gone. She needed to make the decisions that gave the child the best chances in life. She was determined to do anything to make that possible.

Kakashi took to carrying her for the rest of the trip back to the village. On arrival to the village she was placed in a cell, despite Kakashi's protests. Hinata guessed the newly appointed hokage didn't have much power yet.

In her isolation, her mind drifted to the mystery writer the one who had written her the letter, when she was working as a waitress at Kaori's bar. She had replied once whilst she was running with Sasuke.

Laughing to her and entreating the thought the mystery writer ever found a read the letter hidden under a cafe table. Having her request for ink and some paper granted, she decided to leave behind another letter.

* * *

_The face of a monster is rarely seen, and when you peer into its eyes you'll find the true form of humanity reflected back. You no longer see the face of a monster, but your own. You'll see all your misshapen deeds and regrets engraved into your very skin._

_To question your existence, is proof you truly alive. I know nothing of what becomes of us in death, yet we strive for it with all our souls from the moment we're born. _

_We are meager specks of dust lost in time and we will become as insignificant as the people who came before us._

* * *

After spending two days in the cell she was finally released into Kakashi's care he didn't allow her any visitor except sakura to check on her, as she neared her due date.

She often thought of Sasuke and despite everything, hoped he was still alive. Fiddling with the wooden black bead rolling it between her fingers, she had given up on any help arriving, but applied a little blast of chakra into it nonetheless.

"Hinata" she heard kakashi call. " In here" she replied.

Appearing at the door he beckoned to her with his hand. "Come with me I've got something to show you." Leading her down the corridor and into one of the adjacent rooms.

"What do you think" Kakashi asked, the room was decorated in a warm yellow, with leaf patterns on the walls, a cot in the center and a mobile with dogs hanging over it. "Its not finished yet I still needed to get a few more bits of furniture for the room."

Walking over to the cot, she examined the mobile hanging letting out a little a chuckle; they were small replicas of his Nin hound pack. Kakashi grinned and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you would like to help me decorate it." Spreading out his arms gesturing to the room.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

Later that day she found a folded piece of paper on the table addressed to her. Opening it thinking it was note left by Kakashi letting her know to eat dinner or something to that effect, but was surprised to find that it was a response to the letter she had left in the cell for the mystery writer.

* * *

_You're wrong with out the centuries of people that came before, with out those people who lived struggled and learnt, as we do. We couldn't have become what we are today, do you know why the form of humanity always changes, it because we learn and rely on those who came before us, to teach us._

_Through the past we learn._

* * *

She knew it was the same person who had written to her when she was working at the bar. It was the same handwriting the same optimism. Again she had to wonder if it was Kakashi writing to her, but why go to the trouble of giving it to her in secret.

Hinata let the words sink in for a moment, before she set about writing a reply. She didn't completely disagree with what was written; however she did want to challenge it.

* * *

_And what exactly has humanity learnt, we repeat the same hideous mistakes, we are incapable of change we only invent more productive ways of destruction_

* * *

She hid the letter this time under a flowerpot just so it wasn't in plain sight.

A week had passed since she had started living with kakashi in the hokage tower. They had finished decorating the nursery, she had painted the walls with sun flowers, lady bugs, butterflies, dogs, and frogs, birds and deer also a snake or two. The walls were covered in pictures of all sorts of animals. Kakashi brought new toys and bright colored furniture for the room every day.

She hadn't left the hokage tower and neither had Kakashi allowed any visitors. Today however kakashi decided to take a risk and allow Kurenai to visit, after seeing Hinata smile more often when they were working on the nursery. Now that it was finished he worried that she would with draw back into her self again.

Wanting it to be a surprise he hadn't told her about his decision, he found her sitting by the window looking out into the distant over the village, fiddling with a black bead as she often did.

"Hinata" it wasn't his voice however that called out her name, no it was a woman's, with the inflections of pain so clearly heard in single a word.

The girl in question gasped in surprise, so lost in thought she hadn't even realized that any one had entered the room, and was drawn back in to reality by the call of her name.

He stood there and witnessed, the moment, emotions changing rapidly across both their faces the words spoken with such passion and sincerity. It was then the man realized the scale of damage, not only has Hinata's life been completely changed, the hurt it must of coursed others.

The pain Kurenai must have gone through to have finally found her student who she loved like her own sister, then to lose her again. Hadn't she gone through enough loss in her life? Not only her, Hinata's teammates Kiba the boy was so desperately in love with her, Naruto, the rest of the rookie nine, her family, himself.

The child, the child he would raise, he would do anything so that her baby would never feel this same pain.

* * *

_Then change history; it only takes one person with insight to liberate us from this vicious cycle, to save us all._

* * *

Those were the words written in letter she had found waiting for her by the window. It was the same relentless optimism; She was starting to doubt less and less that it was kakashi who was writing the letters.

"Hinata" she herd a name called, the voice seemed familiar but the memory of the person seemed distant. She gasped when she realized whom she had almost forgotten.

"Kurenai sensei" Hinata politely greeted, this time there were no tears, the older woman seeming to go through a number of emotion in rapid succession before she decided to simply to sit beside by her.

"I've missed you." The jounin reached over and squeezed the girl's hand it had almost been a year since she had last seen her student. She could sense the girl before her was completely different to the Hinata who had left a year ago. "I am glad I got to see you again."

Hinata this time let out a genuine smile, there was no pity, just honesty in her words and actions. She missed being around people she loved more then she expected.

Later that evening as she lay in bed, her mind kept going over the words in the letter. Kakashi was tossing and turning beside her he must have been having another bad dream. Stepping out of bed and walking to the front room she wrote her reply, and left it were she had found the first note.

* * *

_No, it only takes one deluded fool to bring us to the brink of despair. If you honestly believe you can save the world and humanity it self with all the power you've acquired. Then you are truly the biggest fool._

* * *

Three more days passed by, Kurenai came to visit her, bringing her baby clothes and equipment and her old pregnancy books. She brought her daughter Akane along, she was five already and would join the academy soon, she had turned into a fiery character, probably due to the influence of all the people around her.

She wondered if perhaps her child would ever have that same support and care. Kurenai stood to leave "Oh before I forget found this outside" she said handing her an envelope "it's addressed to you."

Hinata looked at the envelope quizzically, "Have you told Kiba and Shino kun, I am back."

The woman shook her head " No, Kakashi instructed me, to let no one know, it's not from them don't worry."

After she was sure Kurenai had left, Hinata opened the envelope, she had her suspicions it was from the mystery writer and it was. The writer had never left it in such an open space as her front door step before where anyone could of picked it up, it read.

* * *

_Then what should I do, simply let the people around me to die to let war rage on, allow it to consume my village my home._

* * *

Angry at the writer carelessness and accusing tone Hinata wrote a quick reply and shoved in back in the envelope and flung it outside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Frankly I no longer care, I am just trying to survive I see nothing past this moment._

* * *

But as she was just about to go back to living room, her heart stopped when she heard shuffling coming from outside. Quickly pacing back over to the front door, she hesitated with her hand on the handle.

What if she had flung it out and the wrong person had got hold of it, they'd find out she had been talking to someone with out their consent. Worst of all what if it was the mystery writer, did she really want to find out who it was.

Before she could make a decision a piece of paper was slid under the door. Picking it up and quickly scanning the page, it was the mystery writer.

* * *

_You have my pity, for you have no future, nor any hope for it._

* * *

Losing her anxiety she opened the door and replied.

* * *

"My child is my future."


	24. Chapter 24

Happy valentines day, my gift to you. :)

* * *

She stood shell-shocked as she stared at the man before her, "N-na-naruto". Only he could manage to make her revert back to stuttering. "It was you all along?" it seemed unbelievable

"Yes". The young man replied apologetically, whilst staring intently at the floor unable to meet her gaze, guilty at being caught or guilty for having kept it a secret she wasn't sure.

"Since the bar" she asked again sceptically.

Naruto nodded "I had pakkun deliver it for me."

"Does Kakashi know?" Surely he did it was the man's summon.

"No sensei doesn't know, I made Pakkun, keep it a secret, I wasn't suppose to know about you."

The only reason Pakkun agreed to keep it a secret was that, the small pug had concluded it ultimately wouldn't harm his master.

However Hinata was still trying to decipher his rather vague words baffled in particular by what he meant by, 'wasn't suppose to know about her.' "What do you mean?" she asked.

Seeing the confusion on her face Naruto felt it was his obligation that he tell her everything, and clear things up. " We need to talk." He said gravely however before he could utter another word, he suddenly snapped his head up and became alert as if something had caught his attention, shifting his eyes from left to right he said again cautiously "but not here."

Heading to the window he motioned for her to follow, pushing the glass pane outwards as far as it would go. He picked her up, in one swift leap he was out of the window and on to the ledge of the roof, and in another he was on the ground.

He didn't put her down however, the young ninja wasn't even winded as if he hadn't exerted any effort at all, he carried on bounding down the street, only placing her on her feet when they were out of view of the hokage tower.

A stern thoughtful expression had crossed his face, about to ask him where they were going Naruto cut her off. "You know what you need?" But before she could answer he cheerfully added "Ramen." The blonde man enthusiastically announced

"Huh?" was all Hinata could let out, completely bewildered.

"I bet you haven't had any in ages, you'd be surprised how much you miss it." A big wide grin spread across his tanned face as he automatically turned a corner.

Seeing the stand up a head Hinata dubiously replied, "I don't think any one misses as much as you do."

Letting out a deep chuckle " you probably right."

Not bothering to ask what she wanted, he ordered for both of them and took a seat on the corner.

The austere expression returned to his face, "I need you to fill me in, tell me every thing, before I can answer your questions."

So Hinata did just that starting from the moment when she was first captured by the mist, to Sasuke saving her. To the moment when she killed the rain nin in his hideout, which snapped her out of her stupor, and was the defining moment when she finally decided to leave him.

Returning back to the leaf, being put under Kakashi custody, being sent out on a mission to capture Sasuke.

Eventually finding herself living quite happily with Sasuke again, Until Kakashi came to find her while working at the bar. Kakashi keeping her confined, the days she spent barricaded in the warehouse with him.

She even confessed her decision to leave Konoha, being chased down by root, Sasuke saving her once again. All the months she had been on the run, all up until the point he himself had found her hiding in the dark room at the monastery.

It was odd reliving every thing she had gone through, she had been interrogated before but never had she actually sat down and spoke to someone. Not just recounting the hard cold facts but acknowledged all that had happened.

It was cathartic like some dark cloud that had been hovering around her dissipate, by simply talking to some one.

It was him, it was Naruto the boy she had admired and looked up to for so long, had grown into a man. And when he listen to you, and told you everything would be ok, you believed him.

It was only a week ago, she couldn't bear to be in sight of him. She didn't want him to see her not like this. However it was actually refreshing being in his company in a familiar environment. It felt like she had come home.

Naruto sat there in silence as he tried to take in the account of this once classmate's life of the last two years. "I hadn't known." He finally came out with after comprehending all that she had said. "And, the child" he motion to her a stomach. "Is Sasuke's"? He said astounded.

Hinata simply nodded.

He let out a long breath and raked his had through his hair, leaning back on the stool. "I'll tell you what I know."

"I found out about you by accident" he admitted, "when I over heard a conversation between Kakashi sensei and old lady Tsunade. I confronted them about it, Kakashi told me you had managed to escape from the enemy nin but you had gone rouge. He was going to personally track you down because he thought the was a chance of getting you to return, instead of sending out hunter nin."

"I was following mission orders." Hinata bitterly protested. The mission brief she had been given was to lure Sasuke out. How she was supposed to do that she had no idea, but it had worked, he did turn up for her.

And if he was to come out of hiding, she was to stick with him. Granted she hadn't attacked Sasuke or tried to capture him, but had they really expect her to, and successfully if that?

She was a complete mess back then. Angered by the lies told about her to cover for konoha bad decisions.

Naruto nodded sympathetically and carried on "Kakashi sensei wouldn't let me go with him. So I wrote you that letter trying to convey my feelings," he sheepishly scratched his head his face a little red, remembering how intense it was. "In hopes it would convince you to come back to Konoha however I was too much of a coward to sign it."

Hinata thought back to the first letter she received

_I would stop you from feeling rejected whenever some one leaves; I would ease the pressure of your heart, every time you think the worlds left you behind. _

_I'd let you take out that bitter resentment, and disappointment you have for the way your life has turn out._

_And I would fill in that hollowness you feel afterwards. _

_I can't promise that I will heal you, because I am still as much of a jerk as I ever was. _

_Your life will still have its troubled moments ahead, but no one lives a life with out a little drama. I know you probably snorted at that comment, but I believe those who know the true irony of life can understand it, if just a little. _

"When Kakashi sensei had come back with out you, he was outraged Konoha hadn't sent out backup, and wanted to go after you straight away." He paused and looked up and thanked the shopkeeper as bowls of ramen were placed in front of them.

However for once he didn't touch the food and carried on explaining. "But he had officially been named Hokakge he had to stay in the village and certify his new regime, it would look politically weak if he were to be absent so soon."

"I begged him to send me out to find you, he wouldn't allow it." Raising his voice and dropping it as if he was disappointed all over again "Telling me that your betrayal needed to be kept a secret other wise you would be in danger, if the others found out that you where still alive. They would demand a hunter nin should be sent after you."

Hinata pondered on it for a moment, she supposed Kakashi was right because she had in fact betrayed konoha at that point, anyway.

"I tried to convince him there where those who could be trusted but kakashi refused saying it had to be him because". He hesitated and drew back a little, he had been leaning in, closer inch by inch as he was talking but now he found it difficult to meet her gaze " because, while he was with you the two of you had fallen in love, and had decided to get married. That you two we're even expecting a child. However on your way back to the village a hunter nin had attacked you and the two of you became separated."

"Did you really believe him." the young woman asked wondering if others had accepted the lie so easily.

" I was skeptical at first but when we were finally able to track you down and found you so heavily pregnant I thought it must be true. I mean why would sensei lie." Naruto tried to justify him self.

" But before we found you, when sensei got back to the village, shortly after the official Hokakge ceremony, Kakashi started to try and take political control of root, trying to oust Danzo."

Hinata leaned back on her stool she hadn't known Kakashi had gone that far as to openly challenge Danzo. Is that why he tried so desperately to try and force her into a relationship, when root was spying on them?

To perhaps warn them all off, by declaring her his property. Was he trying to protect her from root all along?

Noting Hinata's expression, she seemed to be in some sort of internal conflict; he allowed her a minute or two to gain her composure.

Taking a sip of his water he continued on to explain to her.

"However Danzo, managed to over rule Kakashi by using his absence from the village, when he had been named as a candidate for `Hokage as and excuse. Claiming Kakashi was unfit to be Hokage and would clearly benefit the village more if he was still on active service. Most agreed losing Kakashi as a field nin was a blow, and would be a liability to the village."

"Danzo took over power, and one of the first things he did was send out root nin to eliminate you. Kakashi declared it to be unacceptable that they were going to attack his wife and child and talked the elders in to giving him approval to send out a team to find you before Danzo's men did".

Naruto's mood darkened a little more as he went on to say.

"But something we hadn't anticipated happened, we found out Danzo himself had gone after you. At the time I just couldn't understand his obsession with you, for him to go even that far."

Fully mulling it over Naruto admitted "But now I understand it all makes sense now, this would explain why years of avoiding us, Sasuke would become involved with a Konoha matter."

At the mention of Sasuke name Hinata heartbeat doubled. "What did he do" she asked tense.

"He fought Danzo", Naruto paused looking, away from her finding it difficult to control his own emotion's, "It was reported, they both killed each other in battle." His voice cracking a little.

Hinata gasped, her hand, which was clamped to the edge of the counter automatically tightening. That's why he had been absent the night of the explosion, he was fighting Danzo. But had he really died, it couldn't be true "why would he go so far." She let out in a dazed whisper

"Sasuke had been after Danzo a long time now. He took his vengeance."

She remembered meeting Danzo when she was first interrogated, and how intensely focused on Sasuke he had been. "What had Danzo, done to him."

Naruto held up his hand halting her thoughts from going any further. " I'll explain that in full later, there are things about Sasuke you need to know." He figured she deserved to know, she was after all carrying the very last Uchiha.

Naruto abruptly reached down behind his stool and pulled up a small dog by the scruff of his neck. " You, why didn't you tell me we where guarding Hinata from Sasuke." He boomed in his most authorative voice.

The little pug quipped " I am kakashi's summon not yours."

"Who did you think you, where guarding me from." Hinata asked taking the small dog, and placing him on her lap.

" Some very pissed off root members." Naruto answered directing his attention back to the dog. " Is kakashi making you keep tabs on Hinata."

"What do you think."? Pakkun replied drily, as he scoffed down a piece of meat Hinata had given him from her bowl of ramen.

"tsch, that means I am going to have to kidnap you for a while." The little pugs eyes grew wide as Naruto bit his thumb and brought out a summon of his own.

Grabbing the small dog again he hovered him above the large frogs open mouth.

"Wait, wait all I am doing is staying close to Hinata, to make sure she doesn't get hurt." The dog was frantically trying to bite Naruto's hand " Hey I delivered that letter for you and kept it a secret from Kakashi, you owe me."

"huh I suppose I do." Naruto responded. Letting Pakkun fall back in to Hinata's lap. The large frog vanishing in a puff of smoke. " Fine I won't feed you to a frog."

Pakkun sighing in relief

"But I still expect you to disappear, go tell Kakashi, his wife s spending the day with me." He announced with a rebellious grin.

* * *

AN: also some of you guys may not have noticed but i put links of picture i've drawn of Hinata and Kakashi from this fanfiction on my profile page. I hope you check them out


End file.
